Fakir & Ahiru
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: HERE'S A STORY ABOUT FAKIRxAHIRU ONLY! AFTER AHIRU BECOMES HUMAN AGAIN!ENJOY! PLZ REVIEW!
1. A Very Merry UnBirthday

**THIS IS A STORY THAT WILL HAVE FAKIRxAHIRU STRICTLY!!!!!!!**

**THE CHARACTERS MIGHT NOT ACT LIKE THEMSELVES FOR SAKE OF MY STORYLINE!!! IF YOU WANT MORE REALISTIC STORY, THEN READ MY OTHER STORY! LINK IS: THIS STORY OF FAKIR & AHIRU TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

It was morning, & reluctantly Fakir woke up from his peaceful sleep. In fact, he's had pretty good sleeps lately since Ahiru became human again. 

Ahiru. Fakir looked to his left & saw Ahiru still sleeping. She was stubborn last night, saying he shouldn't sleep on the floor while she had the bed. Fakir shook his head gently. He still didn't know how Ahiru convinced him to sleep on the bed. It was comforting somehow. But Ahiru seemed to have that power over people. Making you feel that everything will be alright.

As Fakir got out of bed Ahiru stirred, and opened her large, sapphire-blue eyes. "Ohio Fakir!" Fakir sighed. Only Ahiru would have this much energy in the morning. "You're hungry aren't you?" Ahiru's stomach growled in response. She was of course embarrassed, and tried to explain. "I-I mean Fakir, I a little hungry, b-b-but not famished or anything! I sure birdseed still tastes good!" "Nonsense Baka, I'll start making something." "Oh no Fakir! I'll make breakfast!" Fakir was taken back a little. _Ahiru? Make breakfast? I didn't even know she could cook. _Being a duck most of your life wouldn't give you experience in the culinary department. Fakir decided to give her a chance. "Sure, just don't burn down the house."

As Ahiru went to get breakfast ready Fakir decided to finish a previous story of his he was writing.

Ever since Fakir learned he had his ancestor Drosslemeyer's talent, or in his opinion _curse_, Fakir has been writing the story for Kinkan Town. Unlike normal towns, this place wasn't controlled by a mayor, but by written word. After Fakir broke Drosslemeyer's writing machine he had to be the one responsible to write the town's story. It was simple for the most part, since Fakir knew how each person should act. The result of living in this place his whole life. All eighteen years of it.

_Even to this day, Neko-sensei, now a human, still looked for a bride. He would forever threaten his students with proposals for misbehavior. All were of course unheeded. __**The End.**_

"Finished." Fakir was finally done with the last citizen's story. Now he could relax and watch the town unfold. He would still have to write, but not as much. He could finally listen to Charon and "get out" more.

"FAKIR!!!!!!!" Fakir sprang up and ran downstairs in record speed. "What did she get herself into?!" Fakir was disgusted with himself. How could he possibly expect a DUCK to know how to cook?

As he ran into the kitchen he saw a rather comical scene. Ahiru running back and forth Anime-Style freaking out about a burnt… uh… pancake? Fakir wasn't sure what it was, except the fact it was on fire. "Ahiru, relax. The way you yelled it seemed like the whole downstairs was burning." Fakir took the frying pan and dumped water on it in the sink. Fakir turned around and saw Ahiru just staring down at the floor, obviously not happy with herself.

"It's okay Ahiru, really. I'll teach you how to cook." Ahiru didn't accept this though.

"I was just trying to make your birthday start out great," Ahiru was explaining meekly. All at once Fakir changed attitudes. "Who told you it was my birthday!" Fakir now had an angry look. "Uhhh. Charon. Fakir don't get mad at him, he just thought it would make you happy! Besides, what's wrong with celebrating a birthday? I mean, **I** don't have one, so I wouldn't know, but still Fakir. It's okay!" On & on Ahiru went, rambling to try to calm Fakir down. It worked, because Fakir knew he couldn't stay mad for long when Ahiru was trying to explain anything.

"Ahiru, I hate my birthday because everyone gives me too much attention." Ahiru still didn't understand and gave Fakir a puzzled look. "Look." Fakir went to the front door, and opened it. Suddenly, a mountain of cards fell on top of him and flooded the room.

"Fakir? Are you okay?" Ahiru dug through the mountain of cards, to see a flattened Fakir at the bottom. Ahiru lifted Fakir up, and set him down on a kitchen chair. "Fakir, all these cards can't be for you." Fakir gave Ahiru a bored look. Of course they are. With Mytho gone his fan-club switched to me. Ahiru!"

Ahiru now was at the card pile, looking over the cards. "_To Fakir, Happy Birthday. _That's not too bad Fakir." "Turn the card over." _Will you go out with me?_ "What!?" Ahiru turned to Fakir. "You're not going to right?" "Of course not. That's what all the cards say. I couldn't go out with all of them." Fakir shifted and gave Ahiru a mischievous glance. "I mean I could. I _would_ have something to do every day of this year, considering how many cards there are." "Fakir! That's sick! You wouldn't!" Fakir got up and went to Ahiru. "I know that Baka. I already have to spend my whole time watching you!" "What do you mean? I could take care of myself!" Ahiru had an insulted look. "Ahiru, you can't even cook pancakes." He backed up. "That _was_ what the burnt rock was right?"

Ahiru puffed up in anger, like a duck would. Ahiru did have pride after all. "No. That was a waffle!" Fakir just fell down on top of the card pile and started laughing. Ahiru stopped talking. She never heard Fakir's laugh before. It was a rolling type of laugh. A sincere, genuine laugh.

"A-A-Ahiru, you're supposed to _TOAST_ waffles!" He lost control and started laughing again. Ahiru just got made again. "How was **I **supposed to know that?"

* * *

**THAT'S END OF FIRST STORY PART! Please send me review! I have to know if it sounds good! **

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU. That counts for this part and all future parts of this story! ;) **


	2. Unexpected Reaction

Ahiru was in ballet class after the whole breakfast fiasco. Fakir was also there, but he was avoiding Ahiru's glances. Neko-sensei, now a human, was directing the class. "Now class, the return of Fakir is bound to excite all of you," he said, mostly to the girls. The girls in the Fakir-Faction. "But if you don't be quiet, you'll all MARRY ME!!"

Ahiru sighed. She knew that going to school with Fakir would get the fan-girls even more excited. Ahiru also knew that she still needed to figure out how to give Fakir his birthday present.

After his laughing session was done, half-an-hour later, Fakir told Ahiru to not worry about a present. _I still don't get why he wouldn't want a present. Isn't that what birthdays are all about?_

"Ahiru-san." _I mean, there has to be someplace to give it to him!" _"Ahiru-san?" _Maybe when we get home from school?_ "Ahiru-san!" _Wait that's too boring! _"AHIRU-SAN!"

Ahiru stood up. "Hai!"

"Since you seem to not care what I say, even if Fakir-san says you're a new student, why not demonstrate a dance for the class? I'm sure you must be an excellent dancer if you don't need me rambling on." The oh-so familiar blue glow appears. "AND IF YOU DANCE BADLY, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO MARRY ME!!!" Ahiru sank down, with an Anime water drop appearing on her head.

"I will choose your partner." Neko-sensei looked around the room. "How about…" He stopped at Fakir. Ahiru rose up expectantly. "…Femio-san?" At hearing this, Ahiru fell down waving her arms and legs also Anime-style.

"Thank you Neko-sensei," Femio proudly stated. "It's my goal in life to spread my love to all in dancing." And with that Femio lowered his arms to his midsection, and placed his hands, palm-up, on top of each other. The posture for love.

Ahiru didn't know what happened next but the next thing she saw was Femio flat out on the ground. A large red bump was evident on his forehead. "If this is what I must do to give pure love, then let me be the martyr of love." Femio proclaimed, before he went unconscious.

Ahiru looked up and saw Fakir. His right hand was balled into a fist. "Fakir..." Ahiru was simply shocked that Fakir knocked out Femio. And for what? Just because he did the love posture. It didn't make any sense to Ahiru.

"Fakir-san!" Neko-sensei was at a lost for words. "For physically fighting another student, you're suspended immediately! One week!"

All the girls just stared at Fakir with more admiration. "Did you see what he did? I know! All because Femio loved Ahiru!" Lillie then stood up and addressed Fakir. "Fakir-sama! I just want to let you know that the Fakir-Faction will be at an all time strong now!" Pike, her counter-part also stood up. "Yes, because now we know you have a lover!" Lillie added, "And it'll be our duty to comfort your lover Ahiru when you dump her to break another girl's heart!" "Hai, hai! That's what we'll do!"

Fakir still had a disbelieving look on his face. _What did I just do!? I didn't even think about this! _Fakir turned to Ahiru. _Now she probably thinks I was jealous! That I love her! _Fakir then stared at the ground. _I don't…right? _Fakir just ran out of the room. Ahiru ran out after him.

* * *

**THAT'S END OF FIRST STORY PART! Please send me review! I have to know if it sounds good! **

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU. That counts for this part and all future parts of this story! ;) **


	3. First Doubts

Fakir was at the end of the hall, when Ahiru finally caught up to him.

"Fakir!" Fakir stopped. He knew he couldn't just purposely ignore Ahiru. _Why can't I? I could just leave right now. _Fakir shook his head in disgust. _If it was Mytho I would have already been gone by now! _Fakir turned to Ahiru. "What?"

Ahiru was panting, obviously out of breath. Even in this moment Fakir still thought she looked comical.

"What just happened? Where are you going?!"

"Ahiru, I got suspended. I'm simply leaving the school."

"That still doesn't answer my other question!"

Fakir knew he had to think up of something fast. "I just punched Femio." The way Fakir sounded, it seemed he punched all guys who looked at Ahiru. No big.

Ahiru obviously wasn't satisfied with this answer. "He didn't do anything to you! Fakir! That's how Femio is. I know he didn't mean it!" Ahiru was stomping closer to Fakir as she was saying this.

She also was trying to act tough, being on tiptoes, hands on her hips. Sad thing was that on tiptoes she only reached to Fakir's chin.

"You knew that too didn't you?"

"Maybe." Fakir now turned and was about to leave.

"Fakir…" He stopped, but didn't turn around this time.

"Ahiru, just let me be okay! I just punched him because he obviously didn't mean what he signed." Fakir opened the front doors of the school, and walked out.

Ahiru wasn't done yet. "Fakir, you can't expect me to accept what you say! I'm not Mytho!"

Pike and Lillie, overhearing the whole argument came to Ahiru's defense. They rushed out to each side of her. "That's right Fakir-sama!" Pike raised her voice to Fakir. "If you're not careful, Ahiru might break up with **you**!" Lillie turned to Ahiru. "And we'll still comfort you after you realize the mistake you made in breaking up with him!"

Ahiru instantly replaced her face of red due to anger with pink of embarrassment. "That's not it! I'm just arguing with Fakir!" Ahiru added "As friends! We're just FRIENDS!", when Lillie and Pike turned toward her knowingly. "That's okay Ahiru-chan! Hide your feelings!" Lillie raised a fist of power. "Stay strong!" "So you will fall hard!"

Fakir had enough of this nonsense and just left. Ahiru's words were still in his mind.

_Just friends…_

Ahiru also stared at Fakir as he left. _Just Friends?_ Ahiru looked down so she wouldn't see Pike and Lillie. _Right. Just Friends._ This second thought was supposed to reassure Ahiru, but funny thing was that it did the opposite. It made her even more confused that she already was.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART! Please send me review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU. That counts for this ans all future parts of the story! ;)**


	4. Unsettled Thoughts

The walk home was agonizing to Fakir. After he first left the school he still thought he defended himself properly, but every step after he knew that he was in over his head.

_Why did what Femio did bug him so much? Before everyone forgot Ahiru, Femio did it all the time. Admit his "love" to Ahiru that is. _Fakir stopped walking._ Admit his love. _

When Fakir got home he went to Charon's storage shed instead of the house. Fakir always liked to lie down on top of the hay when he had a serious problem, or just needed to think.

_I wasn't in love with her then, that's probably why. _Fakir wasn't surprised that he didn't deny this thought right away. _Because it's true._

Fakir covered his face with his hands out of frustration. He knew why he punched Femio. Because Femio could express his love, no matter how false it was. _I on the other hand can't. Even when it's true! _Fakir still wasn't satisfied. _Why?! _Fakir was convinced there was a reason, he just had to figure out why.

* * *

As Ahiru was walking home she was trying to get her thoughts in order. It was particularly difficult however, with Pike and Lillie walking along with her. And offering suggestions to her every second. It was just like before Fakir finished the story.

"Ahiru-chan!!! Why don't you demand Fakir to love you again?" "Hai, hai, and then we can dry your tears when he of course refuses it!" Ahiru gave up on telling them she didn't love Fakir a long time ago. _Every time I would say I didn't, they would of course say I'm "hiding my true emotions." _Ahiru sighed and looked down at the street. _And all because Femio signed love. _Ahiru made a face. _Wait! I'm siding with Fakir now! He's the one who overreacted. _Ahiru was still puzzled. She still couldn't come up with any reasonable explanation.

Ahiru tried her luck with her friends. "Uhh. Pike, Lillie?"

The pair stopped discussing Ahiru's shattered love life and turned toward her.

"Do you know why Fakir punched Femio?"

Pike and Lillie seemed to enjoy Ahiru having no clue.

Pike grabbed Ahiru's cheek like she was two. "Oh! Isn't our little Ahiru so cute?" Lillie raised her hands to her chin. "Not knowing anything!" _I knew this was a lost cause. _

"Ahiru, Fakir punched Femio because- He was mad that Femio didn't mean it?" Ahiru tried to give Fakir's reason to see if it worked. Ahiru realized suddenly this was the wrong thing to say.

"Aeeeeiii! That's right! Fakir did say that!" Pike tried to explain. "Ahiru, Fakir was **jealous**!" "Oh."

"Uhhh. Ahiru-chan? Where do you live anyways?" Ahiru stopped in her tracks. "Umm. Well." She turned to the pair. "It's getting late, I could walk myself home now! I know the way!" Lillie put on a hurt expression. "And not let us give you more support?" "In your hour of need?!"

"Ahiru!" _Great. Charon saw me. _"Where have you been?"

Pike came to her defense. "She was just hurt so we decided to walk with her." "Hai, we needed to explain to our little Ahiru."

Charon gave Ahiru a puzzled expression, but let the girls inside. He whispered to Ahiru. "Fakir's in the storage shed." Ahiru just walked past him into the kitchen. _Why would I want to know that?! _

Ahiru sighed. Charon was right, she did want to know that. For what reason Ahiru still didn't know.

The whisper wasn't quiet enough, because Pike and Lillie heard this, with an evil glint in their eyes. Lillie's eyes only actually. Pike's just had a mischievous look.


	5. Sudden Truth

Ahiru was in the kitchen, with Pike and Lillie following her. "Um, are you guys going to be here a long time?" Ahiru turned around, and saw the pair running out of the house. "Bye Ahiru! See you at school." "We'll be rooting for you!" "And rooting for your failure!"

Ahiru gave Charon a puzzled look. He returned it back to her. He too obviously didn't know what had gotten over the two girls.

Inside the shed Fakir was busy writing. _The only way I could talk to Ahiru honestly is through my writing. _He remembered how easy it was to put Ahiru's words into writing. He figured that this would work again. It was going badly however. All around him were crumpled and discarded drafts of his "confessions" to Ahiru.

He wasn't going to give them to her however. _I can only imagine how she would react if I gave her a paper stating I love her. _Fakir lied back down on the hay._ Then why do all these drafts say it?! _

In his frustration Fakir didn't notice Pike and Lillie sneaking up on the open shed door. Even at the doorway there were Fakir's discarded letters.

"Pike!" Lillie grabbed the first one she saw. "Ohhhhh! It seems Fakir-sama has something to say to Ahiru-chan!" Lillie just held the paper like it was gold. "Pike, look what it says!"

_Ahiru- _

_You still want an explanation on why I punched Femio right? Well, I punched Femio because I Lov-_

The note ended there. "Because I-WHAT?" Lillie was yelling at the paper. "I have to know!" "Uhh, Lillie?" "Just think what Ahiru will say!" "Lillie?" "I can only dream Fakir's reaction! Admitting something he didn't want to admit after all!" Pike poked Lillie nervously. "Lillie, I don't think you want to imagine."

Lillie looked up and paled at the sight of Fakir. Pike turned to Lillie. "I think Fakir wants his love note back." Lillie regained confidence. "Nonsense!" She looked up at Fakir and waved the note in front of him. "What are you going to do now, Fakir-sama? We have your declaration of undying love!" Lillie now looked triumphant. "And nothing will stop me from delivering this to Ahiru, as my job as her friend." Lillie raised the paper in the air. "So I could then comfort her after you say right now you don't mean it!"

Pike was slowly inching away from this scene, knowing Fakir was bound to blow his top at any minute.

But Fakir just gave Lillie an amused smile. "Fine, tell her." Lillie lost her composure at hearing these words. "You do?" "Maybe." Pike rushed up to the scene. "If you do, then let us tell Ahiru!" "Fine." Lillie was not pleased with this outcome. "No desperate pleas, no denials, no words of true hatred for us on finding this paper?"

"No, tell her." Lillie and Pike looked at each other, and then rushed to the house again to tell Ahiru the sudden news.

After they left Fakir took the paper and started to write something. _I think having the two forget everything just happened will do nicely. _And after these words were written, Pike and Lillie both forgot why they were rushing to Ahiru. They looked at each other, and started to walk home to the Academy. The only bad thing was that the paper Lillie was holding was discarded as she left. That paper then was blown into the house. Charon saw this, and smiled to himself. He went to the kitchen where Ahiru was, and dropped it behind her.

"Ahem."

Ahiru turned toward the spot where Charon just was, and saw the paper.

"Oh." She read the note, her eyes growing larger as she went read. _Because I Lov-?_

Ahiru quickly looked up, as she was able to figure out what was attempted to be written. And right in front of her was unsuspecting Fakir, who still thought the matter was taken care of. Fakir looked at Ahiru. "Ahiru? Are you okay?" Ahiru just stared wordlessly at Fakir. _It can't be. It can't be. _Fakir was now right next to her, concerned that she wasn't responding. "Ahiru?!" Ahiru turned toward Fakir, and saw his bright green emerald eyes stare at her. _I never realized how green they were. _She stared at the note again. Then out of shock, everything went black.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART! please review! I have to know if it's good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future parts of the story. ;)**


	6. Sleep

Ahiru opened her eyes and found herself in bed. And there resting his head on the edge of the bed was Fakir. "Fakir…" Fakir looked up.

"Don't be so dramatic Baka, you were probably out of it for only half an hour." Ahiru wrinkled her face. Who said she was trying to be dramatic. At once however she remembered the letter. _Now's a good time to bring it up probably._ Ahiru turned to fakir. "Uhh, Fakir? The note you wrote…" Fakir stood up quickly. "I didn't write that." Ahiru seemed shocked to hear this, and wasn't entirely sure this was the truth. "Then who did?"

Without breaking a sweat Fakir said, "Pike and Lillie." Suddenly it all made sense to Ahiru. She shook her head, annoyed at herself to have assumed Fakir wrote that. _It makes perfect sense that those two wrote it. Trying to get me to admit that I loved Fakir. _Ahiru glanced at Fakir, who was still standing and appearing uncomfortable. _Then why…_

The two troublesome girls burst into the room. "Oh little Ahiru-chan! We never thought it would work as well as it did!" Pike turned to Ahiru. "Hai, hai. To have you faint was an added bonus!" Ahiru sighed. Why were these girls her friends again?

Fakir silently left the room, and bumped into Charon at the hall. Charon gave him a disappointed look. "What?" "Fakir, you did something to those girls didn't you?" Fakir was surprised Charon figured it out so quickly.

"And what if I did?" "Fakir! This is exactly what Drosslemeyer did! Control people so everything works out for him." Fakir was denying, Charon could tell. "And remember Fakir? He did it for LOVE." Fakir had enough of this. He pinned Charon to the wall. "I'm not like him! I already had their memories wiped when they were first going to tell Ahiru. After that, they would have agreed to anything. Even me saying that Ahiru fainted because of the FAKE love note THEY wrote!"

Charon pushed Fakir back against the wall. "Fakir, you're not always going to be able to solve everything this way! Charon kneeled down and offered Fakir his hand to get up. Fakir ignored it and got up on his own. "I wanted it to be a moment when I knew she loved me back Charon. Obviously she still doesn't." Fakir stormed downstairs. He didn't hear Charon whisper under his breath, "Fakir, she does. I can tell."

Fakir was sitting at the kitchen table. Staring at the note which started everything. Out of anger he ripped it into pieces. _Even when I try to admit it I can't win! _What Charon said to him still lingered in his mind. _I'm not Drosslemeyer! He did it to prevent losing his love. _Fakir looked down sadly. _And what did I do it for? To prevent me from getting my love. _Fakir pushed the table back. This was a no-win situation to him.

He then saw Pike and Lillie leave. "Sayonara Fakir-sama!" "Hai, hai. Hope Ahiru will feel better quickly! Who else can we comfort when she's not there?"

Fakir decided to go check up on Ahiru. She wasn't asleep yet, like he thought.

"Fakir." Fakir moved closer to the bed. "Did Pike and Lillie really write that note?"

This was the moment of truth to Fakir. Should he admit his love, or keep it hidden until who-knows-when?

"Yes Ahiru, they did." Ahiru settled back into bed. She gave Fakir no sign whether she believed him or not. Fakir felt terrible however, for hiding something from Ahiru.

Fakir turned to leave. "Fakir…" "Yes?"

"Umm. I would feel better if you stayed with me until I fall asleep." Fakir rolled his eyes. "Ahiru." "Please Fakir!" Fakir sighed and settled down on the bed next to Ahiru. Or rather as far away as possible.

Ahiru scooted a little closer to Fakir. "Isn't it colder if you're by yourself?" "What are you talking-." Fakir was glad his head was away from Ahiru. For right now it was slowly turning red. Ahiru had her back to Fakir's back. "A-Ahiru?" "Quiet Fakir, I'm sleeping." Fakir sighed and relented. He also began to fell into a sleep. Ahiru still had a thought in her mind however. _If Fakir didn't write the note, then why didn't he say what he said last time? "Baka, you shouldn't waste your times on worthless_ _things." _Ahiru was puzzled. _Then he didn't think that the note was worthless. So he might actually…actually… _

Ahiru began to fall asleep. The comfort of Fakir being right there was enough to send her into dreamland. _I'll just settle things with Fakir tomorrow. _

The two then were then dreaming. And didn't even realize Charon was there. "You better admit it soon Fakir. It looks like you both are in love, to me."

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


	7. Bravery

Fakir slowly opened his eyes, but after seeing what he just saw he instantly closed his eyes again. _How did I get so close to her? _Fakir and Ahiru somehow moved in their sleep, so instead of back to back they were face to face.

Fakir felt his face grow hot. _I don't mind being this close to her…_Fakir thought about kissing her lightly to wake her up, then instantly stopped thinking about it. _Stop it Fakir! What are you thinking?! _Fakir turned towards Ahiru. _Maybe when she begins to love me. _

Fakir felt Ahiru stir. She opened one eye and stifled a shriek when she realized how close she was to Fakir. _His hair does smell good, _Ahiru thought, as she was hastily backing up.

"Ack!" THUMP. "Ahiru!" Fakir peered over the bed and saw Ahiru, sprawled out on the floor. "Baka." "Hmph!" She still has her dignity after all. Fakir gave Ahiru a hand to get up. She took it, but held on a little longer than normal. "Ahiru…?" "Oh!" She dropped her hand. "Sorry Fakir!"

Charon then burst into the room. "Ohio Fakir, Ahiru. Why don't you all go out today?" Charon saw Fakir glare at him. "As Friends!" Ahiru was oblivious to the glare Fakir just gave. "Good idea!"

Fakir turned to Ahiru. "And what do you expect to do when we get to town?" Ahiru shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. We'll see when we'll get there won't we?"

Charon gave Fakir some coins. "Why don't you buy breakfast at some Café there?" Fakir accepted them, but hissed to Charon. "You're setting us up aren't you?"

Charon didn't answer. He just gave Fakir a blank stare. He also said rather loudly, "What Fakir? You don't want to go?" Ahiru went up to Fakir. "Please!!!! Oh please!!"

Fakir rushed out of the room. "Whatever." Ahiru was left standing there with Charon.

"Why is he so moody?" Charon gave Ahiru a knowing look. "Take a guess Ahiru. When a boy like Fakir is moody it's one of two things." Ahiru listened intently.

"It's either work, or a GIRL." Ahiru thought about this seriously.

"Then Fakir shouldn't be working so hard."

Charon anime-sweat-dropped. "Ahiru, isn't it obvious?" Ahiru stared at Charon, and then started giving excuses. "N-No way Charon, he obviously doesn't like me!" She was backing up nervously out of the room. "I mean, e-e-even if he did, that wouldn't mean anything." "So you don't like him, after all he's done for you?" Ahiru stopped at the doorway. "I don't know…" "Ahiru, yes you do." Ahiru just sighed, and tripped as she fell down the stairs.

Fakir was waiting at the base of the steps. "Baka, you could at least try not to break your neck before breakfast." Ahiru just looked up at Fakir. Something was different about him. Suddenly, Ahiru noticed it. "Fakir! You combed your hair!" Fakir's hands went to his hair. "So I did…" Ahiru frowned. "It looked better messy you know." Without thinking, Fakir messed up his hair.

Ahiru was surprised but secretly pleased Fakir listened to her. "Fakir... Do you… I mean…" Fakir was staring intently at her. "Yes?" Ahiru lost her courage at the moment.

"Are you ready to go now?" _She was going to say something else. _Fakir didn't want to push Ahiru however. _At least not yet. _As Fakir nodded, Ahiru rushed out the door.

_Baka! Baka! You can't just say stuff like that out of the blue! _Ahiru slowed down. _I have to say stuff like that at the right time. _Ahiru looked back at Fakir, who was following slowly behind. _I just hope he thinks the same…

* * *

_**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART!! **Please review! I have to know if it sounds good! 

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! **This counts for this and all future story parts! ;)


	8. Fakir & Ahiru

Even though it was morning there still were a fair amount of people in the town. Ahiru was still unfazed however, and chose the first Café she saw.

It was full of people however. "Ahiru, there's no room here." Fakir looked around. "Or anywhere for that matter." Ahiru however was not one to give up so easily.

She just barged into the Café, with Fakir close behind her.

A waiter stopped them. "I'm sorry, but every table is occupied."

Fakir gave Ahiru a look of triumph. "Told you." Ahiru turned to the waiter. "Can we order it To-Go?" The waiter nodded in return.

Ahiru copied Fakir's look. "What do you want to eat Fakir?" "I'm not hungry." Ahiru tried to be more persuading. "Please Fakir!" "No." Ahiru gave Fakir a sad look.

Fakir sighed, he knew who won this. _Why do her eyes have to be so big and blue?! _

Ahiru ordered for both of them, which took Fakir by surprise. Ahiru wasn't the type to take charge.

"I would like two strawberry smoothies please!" Fakir stared at Ahiru. _How did she know I liked those? _

Shortly after Fakir was following Ahiru through town to who knows where. "Ahiru, where are you going?" "We're almost there Fakir." _That's what you say every time I ask. _Fakir was puzzled however. Ahiru was totally acting out of character. He wondered what had gotten into her. _Barging into a Café and ordering for me is one thing, but leading the way through a forest is something else…_

Ahiru however was nearly hyperventilating. She knew she had to take Charon's advice, but didn't want to make a fool of herself. Ahiru shook her head. _And why did I think going somewhere secluded would give me courage? _Ahiru wrinkled her nose. _I can only imagine what Fakir would say…_ _"Fakir, I have something to say." "Yes, out with it Baka!" "I like you, you know." "Baka, how could I like you back? You trip over everything, stutter, avoid confrontation, and are weak…!" _Every thought of what Fakir would probably say made Ahiru's head go lower & lower. _How could anyone love me? _

WHAM!

Ahiru walked straight into a tree. "Ahiru!"

Fakir went to Ahiru, who was on the ground. "Baka! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Ahiru sighed. This was exactly what she thought Fakir would say.

"Sorry Fakir." Fakir helped Ahiru get back on her feet. Ahiru gasped however, when she saw what was in front of her. "Fakir! We're here!"

Fakir looked up and saw a small pond. It was beautiful, with the edge bordered by flowers of all colors, and a small waterfall behind the pond.

Fakir helped Ahiru walk to a moss-covered log, overlooking the pond. He didn't let go of her shoulder after they both sat down. Ahiru didn't even seem to notice this.

"Ahiru, where did you find this place?" Ahiru looked down. "When I was a duck I would always swim here. It was always so peaceful, and seemed magical to me." She didn't add that this was a place where ducks would go to find mates.

"Oh!" Ahiru looked through her bag to find their smoothies. "Here." She handed Fakir his, then got her own. As Ahiru was sipping away she finally realized Fakir still had his arm around her shoulder. Ahiru sighed. This is the first time Fakir had her stay so close to him since she was a duck. Fakir realized this too. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see the red creeping up on his face. "Fakir…" "Yes?" Ahiru didn't answer back. Fakir turned round. Ahiru was fidgeting with her straw in the smoothie. "Ahiru?" She looked up. "Nothing." "We're not going to start this over again are we?" Ahiru gave a soft giggle. He was referring to when they were looking for Mytho. Ahiru then started to ask Fakir a question without thinking.

"Fakir, why **were** you freaked out when you found out I was a duck?" Fakir tensed up. He thought she would have forgotten that whole event by now. "I wasn't freaked out." Ahiru looked up at Fakir. "Yes you were. You were screaming, 'Why didn't you tell me you were a duck?! That's just dirty!'". Ahiru thought about something. "What did I do that was so dirty?" Fakir avoided Ahiru's face as he answered. "You never told me you were a duck so the time I…I hugged you, and you didn't say who you were. It's like you were, were. Uhh." Fakir didn't seem to know how to answer the question.

He turned towards Ahiru. "I'm just confusing you more aren't I?" Ahiru nodded. "Forget it." Fakir then started to drink the smoothie, so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Fakir…" He didn't respond. He knew where this was going. "Fakir…Can I ask you something?" He looked at Ahiru.

"It seemed when I was a duck you were friendlier to me. You wouldn't scold me or call me Baka as much…" Ahiru smiled to no one in particular. "You would…Y-You would…" Ahiru couldn't say it.

"I would hold you closer to me?" Ahiru nodded. She then turned her head toward him. His face seemed so nonchalant. He didn't seem to show any emotion at the moment, even after what he just said.

On the inside Fakir was in turmoil. _Why is she asking me this? Why would she care? Unless…_ Fakir hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was waiting for the moment she would shrug it off, but it never came. _What does this mean? _

Ahiru didn't know what to do next. Never, even when she was a duck, did Fakir hold her for no reason. She didn't remove his arm though. Partly because she was extremely embarrassed at the moment and because she wanted his arm to hold her. Ahiru's face was blushing furiously. Fakir noticed this, and smiled to himself. _Why would she be blushing if she didn't care?_ Fakir decided to answer her question.

"Ahiru, I was closer to you as a duck because I knew you couldn't talk back to me. You couldn't reject me if you couldn't tell me. As a human, you easily can."

This was news to Ahiru. The thought of rejecting his affection never entered her mind. "Fakir, I would never say anything like that to you. After all we've been through, how could I?" "Quite easily." Ahiru was now offended. "Do you think I would do that?! Just walk with a heart of stone?" Ahiru slowly shook her head. "If anyone would I thought it would be you."

Fakir sighed. "I know that Ahiru. And in a way I did. Why else would I refuse every girl's offer to go out with them?" At hearing these words, Ahiru let her head droop. _He would refuse every girl's offer. Especially mine probably! _Fakir noticed Ahiru's sudden sadness. "Ahiru?" He then stopped. _What a Baka I am! Say that I refuse to go out with every girl. _Fakir shook his head in disgust. _Perfect thing to say to the only girl that matters to me. _

"Ahiru, I didn't mean every girl." She lifted her head up. "There's one girl who I would never say no to." _Did I just say that?! _"Who Fakir?" Fakir stared hard at the pond, without even glancing at Ahiru.

"You."

Ahiru was in shock. _Did he just? _Charon's words fell into her head. "When Fakir's so moody, it's either work or a GIRL."

Fakir was using all his might to stop his face from erupting into red. _I just admitted it all, and she didn't say anything yet. EXTREMELY a bad sign. _Fakir wanted to hit himself. _I just ruined what friendship we had because I had to open my big mouth…_

Fakir felt Ahiru move out of his wrapped arm. _She doesn't want to even touch me know. _"Fakir?" "Ahiru, I'm sor-." Fakir never finished what he was saying.

All he knew was that he finally had what he's been hoping for ever since he realized he could like her.

Their first kiss.

Ahiru started it, interrupting what Fakir was saying. She just planted her lips on his, as if they never wanted to leave. Fakir then joined the kiss, pushing his lips against hers with just as much force. His arms wrapped around her waist, slightly tugging at her braid.

Her arms went to his neck, where she was playing with his ponytail with her fingers. Ahiru also seemed to be leading the kiss, which was amusing to Fakir. He wanted some control though…

He opened his lips, and let his tongue escape. He requested entrance at Ahiru's lips. She held back for a moment, not sure what was going to happen, but let Fakir in. His tongue searched for hers, and started to massage it. She soon caught on, and did the same. His tongue also ran over her teeth, stroked the inside of her mouth. She shuddered in pleasure.

None of them were sure how long the kiss lasted, but to both it was pure bliss. Finally, both were able to enjoy what each had secretly wanted since that day when they formed a team.

Fakir broke the kiss, to explain to Ahiru. "Ahiru," She beat him to it. "I love you."

Fakir simply smirked. "How could anyone not with my superb kissing skills?" She just playfully punched him.

His hand went to her braid, and pulled it back. Her face was staring up at his. He started this next kiss. Just the way he wanted.

Neither of them saw the bush behind them shake. Or the two girls behind it, sighing with pride. "I knew our little Ahiru-chan could do it." Lillie turned to Pike. "He still will dump her right?" Pike just stared at Fakir and Ahiru. "After that kiss, who knows…"


	9. Trouble Arises

Ahiru sighed and leaned her head on Fakir's shoulder. _I can finally do that now…_

Fakir, still new at this stiffened slightly at this other unexpected act of contact. Ahiru lifted her head back up and stared curiously at Fakir.

"Sorry Ahiru. You can put your head…back on my shoulder if you like…?" As Ahiru smiled at Fakir's insecurity he wanted to beat himself up. _Smooth Fakir…"Put your head back on my shoulder, if you like?_" Fakir shook his head in disgust. _And yet after those two mind-blowing kisses I still hesitate. _

Ahiru reached out to stroke Fakir's hair. "It's okay Fakir. You're as new as I am at these things aren't you?" Fakir tried to get a look of superiority. "And what makes you think you're the first person I've ever kissed?" Ahiru smiled. "Well for one thing, I'm sure when you kiss you don't use your tongue." Fakir instantly began to blush, with no way to control it. _Damn. She's so naïve sometimes. _Fakir tried to regain control of the situation. "Uhh. Right Ahiru. If you don't want to use tongues, that's okay." Ahiru gave Fakir a mischievous look. "It's okay, I don't mind…"

The bush behind the two began to rustle again.

* * *

"Ohh!!!" Lillie swelled with pride. "Our little Ahiru is getting so NAUGHTY!" Pike just stared at the two. "Well, they've kissed, alls well." She turned to Lillie. "Why are we still here? Isn't this an invasion of privacy or something?" Lillie reached into her pocket and brought out a camera. "Nooo." Lillie turned toward the pair who were about to engage in another kiss. "Wait for it…Wait for it…" Pike stared at the lip-locked Ahiru and Fakir. "NOW!" And with that Lillie pushed down on the button. "PERFECT!"

* * *

As Lillie screamed "NOW" and as the flash went off, Ahiru and Fakir both jumped. Fakir turned toward the bushes, replacing his face of bliss to one of its standard grouchiness. "Who's there?!" The bush rustled some more. Ahiru seemed to be deep in thought.

"Wait! I know."

Ahiru then got angry. "Wait, I KNOW! Pike! Lillie! What are you doing spying on us two?" Pike and Lillie sprang up from their hiding place. "Awwww!" Lillie rushed up to Ahiru. "Us Two?" "So cute!" Fakir on the other hand was ready to punch these two girls, friend of Ahiru's or not. "What did you do?!" Lillie held up the picture. "Just took a picture…" Ahiru gasped and blushed when she saw what the picture was.

Fakir was shaking with rage. He lunged out to get the picture but Pike and Lillie were too fast. They both bolted off back to town.

* * *

Pike turned to Lillie. "Are you sure we did the right thing?" Lillie merely stated…"No, we didn't." She held a triumphant face. "Now THAT'S what I call an invasion of privacy!"

* * *

Fakir and Ahiru stared dumbstruck at the pair. "Well." Fakir sat down. "I know that the whole town will know by nightfall." Ahiru sat down next to Fakir. "Know what?" Fakir smiled to himself. "Baka. Know about our kisses…" Fakir stopped talking.

Ahiru smiled at Fakir. "You know, I've never seen you blush before, out of embarrassment." Fakir turned his head away. "I'm not blushing." Ahiru grabbed hold of Fakir's ponytail and turned his head toward her. "Yes you are." She gave him a huge smile. Fakir on the other hand was irritated. He pushed Ahiru away, and got up hastily.

"Whatever. We should be going home now." Ahiru looked up at Fakir. _Why the change of mood? _"Fakir, are you okay?" "I'm fine. But I am getting annoyed you taking your sweet time getting up." Ahiru was surprised at Fakir's instant change of tone.

_He's just like he was before all this… _

As they left the pond Fakir growled to Ahiru. "Don't be blabbing to everyone you meet happened today." Ahiru gave Fakir a shocked look. "Why do you think I would tell anyone that?" "Because of your annoying friends who would probably want to know what happened between us before they got here."

Ahiru stopped walking. "What's your problem?! One second you are acting like the nicest guy ever, the next you're back to cranky, suspicious Fakir-." Ahiru stopped. She knew she never told Fakir what she thought of him in his normal state.

Fakir stared straight ahead. "If you don't like me now, why don't you go with your spy friends?" Ahiru puffed up with anger. "Maybe I will!" "Then I won't care."

"I don't' care that you don't care."

"Ahiru, stop acting like a child."

Ahiru stopped. So THAT'S what he always thought she acted like.

"You think I act like a child?" Fakir stopped walking. He knew he probably took it too far. _So even when everything is going my way I still mess it up somehow. _Fakir just stared at the road before him. "Sometimes…" "Fakir…" "What." "Look at me." Fakir sucked in his breath. "Why?"

Ahiru knelt down to him. "Fakir, look up." Hesitantly, Fakir does. And he knows that in those eyes of blue he has to apologize. "Ahiru…"

"Fakir, you don't have to be defensive around me." Fakir gives Ahiru a look of surprise. "How would you know that?" "I'm a smart duck Fakir."

He returns her gaze again. "I know that…" And with that said Ahiru stands up. She offers Fakir her hand.

Much to her surprise however, he takes it. And he doesn't let go right away either.

"Gaimen for calling you cranky and suspicious." Fakir smiles and takes in Ahiru's innocent beauty. "Gaimen for calling you a child." Ahiru smiles and prepares to kiss Fakir again. He stops her however. "I haven't forgiven you yet Ahiru." "Oh." They continue walking home. Hand-In-Hand, Ahiru was pleased to add later on.

Fakir knows however he will have some explaining to do to Charon after the picture surely gets to him.

_It's worth it for her though. _Fakir remembers the quarrel they just had. R_ight?

* * *

_

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


	10. Fear

Ahiru didn't like how dark the sky was getting. "Uhh. Fakir. I think it might rain."

Fakir rolled his eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious Baka." Ahiru stopped waling. "No! I mean rain hard!" Fakir gave her a blank stare. "So your point is?" "I don't think we're going to make it home before the rain falls." At the instant Ahiru stopped talking it started to pour. The winds were picking up as well.

Fakir clutched Ahiru's hand tighter. "It seems like a storm…" Ahiru nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind getting wet though." She straightened up. "Because I used to be a duck and all…" Fakir interrupted her. "Do you see any shelter we could wait in?" "Fakir, it's just rain!"

CRACK!

Lightening just cracked the tree a few feet in front of them in half.

Ahiru turned and didn't see Fakir at her side anymore. "Fakir?" She looked back and saw him a good ten feet away. "Are you okay?"

He rushed up and pulled her far away from where the lightening hit. "Baka! You want to get killed?" Ahiru gave him a humorous look. "It's only lightening Fakir-." She stopped talking and peered up into Fakir's face. "Wait, you don't like the lightening do you?"

He avoided her gaze and saw an abandoned shack. He pulled her inside.

The shack only had one room, with a few blankets in the middle of the floor. There were also four windows, one for every side. To Fakir the whole place seemed to be built unstably. "Sit down." Fakir used his "ordering voice."

Ahiru heeded, but still gave Fakir a knowing smirk. "Where were we?" Fakir scowled at her. "So what's wrong with lightning Fakir?" "Nothing. It's just dangerous."

Ahiru didn't seem convinced with Fakir's answer.

She picked up one of the musty blankets and wrapped it around Fakir. "I think we might be here a while…" The never-ending pounding of rain supported this. They both sat down, (away from the windows, as Fakir "ordered.")

Ahiru wasn't scared of the elements, having been born around them, since she was a duck. Fakir it seemed to her wasn't as sure. _Honestly, he thinks we're all going to get killed by a little lightening, and thunder. _

Thunder shook the walls of the shack just then. And it didn't seem to help Fakir in the least. "Fakir, what's wrong?" "I told you, nothing is wrong. I just merely didn't want you to get hurt by anymore falling trees or lightening strikes." He gave her another scowl. "When is caring for someone mean fear?"

Ahiru smiled slyly. "It doesn't normally, unless the person who is trying to protect the someone seems more in need of protecting than the someone." Fakir stared blankly at her. "Fakir, you're wrapping the blanket around you so tightly it's ripping." Ahiru gave him hers to share. "Why are you scared?"

As much as he liked having Ahiru this close to him, he still pushed her away. "I'm not scared!" "Really?"

Ahiru got up and went near one of the windows. The lightening and thunder was getting louder and closer every second. At that moment a flash of lightening lit up the room, right after another large boom of thunder. "See Fakir, nothing happened." Ahiru got more reckless. She put her face to the window. "See?" A lightening strike hit the ground inches from the shack, right in front of the window Ahiru was face-to-face with.

This "startled Ahiru briefly and she gave a jump of surprise, with a short shriek…"

"AHIRU!"

Fakir then got up and pushed Ahiru to the floor below the window. He had her pinned under him. "B-BAKA! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE Y-YOU THINKING?!"

To Ahiru playing this joke was all in good fun, but her joy ran short when she saw Fakir's face.

It wasn't one of normal concern, but of pure fear. Fakir's pupils were contacted, and he was near hyperventilation. He had his arms pin her wrists down, in a prison hold. "F-Fakir?" _I've never seen him this bad before. _

Another session of thunder and lightening passed.

Fakir hid his face in her neck. "Fakir, what's wrong?!"

BOOM! CRACK!

He was shaking now, not trying to control it. "Fakir, stop it! You're really scaring me now!"

After a few minutes of this Ahiru tried to get free of Fakir's death grip. Surprisingly, he didn't care. Ahiru was worried. _It's like he's in a world of his own…_

Ahiru took Fakir's shoulders and raised him to a sitting position. "Fakir." He kept his head down. "Fakir!" Ahiru tried to shake Fakir out of it. "Admit it! You're scared!"

He gave her a blank stare of fear. "I was joking! It's okay!" Fakir shakily looked up at Ahiru. "Joking…" "Yes. Because you wouldn't admit it." "Admit it…" Fakir trailed off.

Fakir regained himself for a brief second. "JOKING?" Ahiru didn't seem so sure that was the right thing to say. "Yes…"

He looked up at her. "Why?" "Because you always act so closed off from everyone! Fakir! Everyone has fears. You can admit them to me." Fakir saw Ahiru's eyes of compassion look up at him. "Ahiru…" Ahiru looked expectantly at Fakir. "Yes…?"

"I don't have anything to fear about!" Ahiru was mad now. "Then what do you call hyperventilation and shaking? You promised you wouldn't act defensive anymore." "Who is acting defensive?!"

"There you go again!"

Fakir took Ahiru's hands in his own. "I'm fine, what just happened is me overreacting to an **obvious **practical joke you were making, do to my lack of sleep. Writing stories takes a lot out of you."

"Then why are you crushing my hands and still shaking." Fakir looked away. "I'm not." He let go of Ahiru's hands though. "I'm shaking because I'm cold." He looked straight into Ahiru's eyes. "I have no fear of lightening or thunder." He said pointedly.

At the end of his sentence a lightening strike hits the roof, splitting it open. Rain burst in, the thunder could be heard at full volume. Ahiru was safely away from the wreckage of the roof.

She looked around.

Fakir was no where to be found.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


	11. Blood

"Fakir…" Ahiru looked at the wreckage before her. _I jumped out of the way. Did Fakir? _Ahiru looked down. _Probably not. The way he was acting with just a little thunder and lightning. _

Ahiru angrily stood up and yelled at the pile of rubble. "FAKIR! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU HAVE NO WEAKNESS?!"

She sank down to her knees. "All of this could have been avoided…if…" "NO!"

Ahiru placed her hand over her mouth. "If I didn't make Fakir that on edge. It's my fault, like usual…" Ahiru feels tears well up in her eyes. "I mess up everything!"

Ahiru rushes to the wreckage, desperately pulling away pieces of fallen roof. "F-F-Fakir, answer me…"

She feels a piece of metal cut into her arm. _Funny, that didn't hurt. Nothing could hurt right now…_

Ahiru sees the white of Fakir's shirt, buried under a large piece of roof tin. "F-Fakir." She tries to pull furiously, the metal too heavy for her small size. "Wait, please…"

She tries to grab his shirt, to pull him out in a fruitless attempt. "Come on." By now her arm is searing with pain, from the cut and pressure she's putting on it right now.

"Help me Fakir, come on!" Ahiru is saying this through clenched teeth. She tries again, getting a grip on his shirt.

She pulls.

_No. _

It seems too easy.

_Not Possible._

She tries to look where she just was pulling, for anything else.

_There's no way…_

Ahiru now just collapses on the ground, her sobs mixing with rueful cries and her blood.

Cries filled with pain, fear, and anguish.

_No… What I pulled out._

All Ahiru pulled out was Fakir's torn shirt.

His torn shirt, with blood on it.

_Not from her arm._

The blood from him as well.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


	12. Fakir

The storm ended a good hour ago, but to Ahiru it seemed like the storm was still raging.

In her mind, that is.

She hadn't budged from her spot in the collapsed shack since she pulled out Fakir's shirt.

_The shirt…with blood…_

And she solely blamed herself.

_Because I really acted like a true Ba-._

_No…I can't use his word._

Ahiru thought up the notion of actually looking for him ages ago, but she knew it was for vain. She just couldn't get herself to realize why. She didn't want herself to realize why.

_First Mytho, now Fakir. WHY?! _

Ahiru got up, and ran deeper into the forest. To the spot where they first kissed…

_NO!_

Ahiru ran deeper in. She didn't want to see that place anymore.

She found herself surrounded by trees. She sat down and looked at her arm. It was too pale. The blood still flowing, not as fast though.

She took Fakir's shirt she still was holding. She wrapped his shirt around her arm as a crude bandage. It didn't matter that it was already stained with blood.

_As long as it's his…_

Ahiru pulls her knees up. She knows Charon's frantically looking for both of them by now.

Ahiru knows she can't go home. Charon can't ever find her.

_If he can never find Fakir, then he can never find me…_

Ahiru sighed. She knew Fakir would never want her to fall apart like this.

_He would think I'm a weak Ba-._

_No._

_Can't use it. _

_I would be just weak to him._

Ahiru stares up into the sky. _What would he want me to do? _

Ahiru stands up. _He would want me to dance… Right?_

She gets up on her feet. She would dance. For him. Even if it's bad…

* * *

Behind the trees someone else was there. Someone watching Ahiru. Watching her dance.

* * *

Ahiru positions her arms shakily. One of them can't go even all the way above her head, due to her injury.

_It doesn't matter, Fakir wouldn't mind._

She begins this dance, not knowing the routine. She just danced to what she thought was next. What her heart told her. What Fakir told her.

Ahiru leaped through the air, pirouetted with her imaginary partner, stood on one foot, and held it.

This was driving her to near exhaustion but it didn't matter.

_It was for Fakir.

* * *

_

The someone behind the trees was watching Ahiru's dance with interest. It was so full of sorrow, of pain, of love. _Why was she still dancing?_ He saw her injured arm, her wobbling legs, she was even growing more sluggish in movements, but she wouldn't stop.

* * *

Ahiru knew her dance was ending soon, she felt like she could collapse any second, but didn't.

_It's for Fakir._

Her body wouldn't listen, she felt her legs give out; she was falling to the ground. It didn't matter though.

_It was for Fakir._

* * *

The stranger resists the urge to help Ahiru. He knows she has to finish her dance. He still gasps though when he sees what's at the end.

* * *

Ahiru struggled to move her arms. Her attempt was pathetic. She still felt like she succeeded.

* * *

He wasn't sure, but from where the someone was it looked like she signed the posture for love.

* * *

_It's for you Fakir._

Ahiru lowered her arms, crossed them.

* * *

The someone rushed out of the trees after Ahiru signed Love.

And saw as she began to fall unconscious.

The someone gasped. _At the end, what she signed.

* * *

_

Death.

Ahiru's eyes were closing, she saw a shadow watch over her.

Death.

_I'll be there soon, Fakir._

The someone lifted Ahiru up.

She barely acknowledged his presence, except for one word, one whisper.

**_"Fakir."_**


	13. Ahiru

CRACK! The roof split open and was falling down. Fakir was frozen in place. _I let my fear get the best of me._ Fakir closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable crushing of his body.

It never came.

Fakir opened his eyes. He was pinned down under some of the tin roof. By now, his mind was filled with fear.

Another round of lightening came. Fakir was torn between what to do. _Run or see if she's still alive. _

He made up his mind.

_Run._

Fakir struggled to get free, with his shirt caught in the wreckage. It tore as he tried to pull free. Fakir just crawled out of it, in a desperate escape from this place. As Fakir pulled himself free from his shirt his chest got slashed by the edge of the roof. _So close to my heart…_

Fakir was running, his chest giving him excruciating pain. He collapsed and sat down by a tree.

By now he was panting for air. Every breath seemed to rip his chest open more. It was then that he realized what he had down. _I left her…_

Fakir laid his head back on the tree trunk. _I left her…_

_Why? _

_Because I'm a coward. _

_Caring for my safety over hers. _

_She could have helped me but I just shrugged her away. _

_Why?_

Fakir started to tremble, not of just cold, but guilt.

_She was the only person who could let out the real me. And what did I do?_

Fakir clenched the ground out of frustration.

_I left her behind._

_I left behind the only person I could ever truly care about. _

_Because I took her for granted… _

Fakir shakily tried to stand up. To leave all of this behind. He only went forward a few feet before collapsing again.

_She could be dead for all I know now!_

_All because I couldn't let her in._

_Let her know what I truly thought._

_She didn't deserve this._

Fakir tried to lift himself up, but fell down again. His chest was bleeding freely, staining the grass below him. He didn't feel the pain anymore.

* * *

A stranger was looking at the scene Fakir was making, behind some trees. _What did he do to his chest?!

* * *

_

Fakir knew it was over, probably. He tried to give himself what little comfort he could.

He started to cry.

_Now I can't do anything to help her. Just like I could nothing to help Mytho. _

* * *

The stranger was trying to creep closer. Never before did the stranger see an almost grown man cry. The stranger knew he had to help.

* * *

_I'm just a cowardly knight._

His mind flashed to when Princess Krahe called him that.

_Worthless writer._

When Ahiru was trying to stop the Ravens and Drosslemeyer still was able to control Fakir's writing.

* * *

The stranger stepped ever closer to Fakir.

* * *

_She was right. I can't admit anything. _

Fakir let his frustration out.

"AND NOW SHE D-DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"

* * *

The stranger nearly jumped back out of surprise. _Who knew he could still yell? Wait, died because of him?

* * *

_

That yell took everything out of Fakir. He was slowly losing consciousness.

He remembered her words when he first realized she wasn't all that bad.

"_I don't think you're worthless as a knight or anything…"_

He shut his eyes.

_But I am… I couldn't help you. _

* * *

The stranger was slowly creeping behind Fakir.

* * *

_I didn't deserve her. She needed someone who wasn't scared to let her in. Someone who could say he loved her back._

The tears were coming out full force now.

_I never even told her I loved her…_

* * *

The stranger kneeled beside Fakir.

* * *

Fakir still didn't notice the presence beside him.

_And she won't be here to comfort me. I won't have anyone crying for me. I won't have a duck to hug…_

_Because of me._

Fakir let his mind wander into nothingness.

The stranger tried to lift Fakir up, although Fakir was almost twice the stranger's size.

"Are you okay?"

Fakir lifted his eyelids slightly at the voice.

Fakir leaned on the stranger. The stranger started to walk slowly, started to walk Fakir back to where the stranger came.

"Hold on."

Fakir used up the last of his strength to say a final thing.

"I'm sorry…"

The stranger could barely hear Fakir.

"Sorry for what?"

Fakir let his eyes close.

"I'm sorry…" He tapered off, but then continued.

With one word, one whisper.

**"Ahiru."**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

And thus ends what I would consider a season of my story.

Everyone, please bare with me.

The story seems hopeless now, but wait.

Wait because I know what I'm doing, okay?

So don't kick me off your favorite writers list or favorite story list just yet, okay?

Wait and see.

* * *

_**And what kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe…**_


	15. Leo & Henrie

_Ahiru..._

She kept her eyes closed. _I don't want to wake up yet…_

_Ahiru…_

_Wait, Fakir?_

She felt someone shaking her.

"Are you waking up?"

Ahiru slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

Ahiru found herself in a warm bed, and a well-lit room. This didn't look like any place she's seen before. Ahiru turns her head toward the someone waking her up.

She sucks in her breath.

"Fakir?"

The someone waking her up lets out a laugh. "Is that the only word you can say?"

_What? _On closer inspection Ahiru sees that this someone isn't Fakir.

_He looks like him though. Instead of green eyes he has brown. A warm brown. And he has hair like Fakir's. But he wears it down instead of in a ponytail, like Fakir's. But it's also a deep, chocolate brown…_

"W-What do you mean?" He smiles at her. "I saw you in the woods. I almost thought you were crazy. Dancing with an arm as injured as yours." Ahiru looks down at her arm. Fakir's shirt was replaced with a clean bandage.

Ahiru starts to blush out of embarrassment. "I-I was just dancing, I like to dance you know."

"…Sure. You're lucky I saw you there. It looked like you were going to drop dead anytime soon."

_I wish… _Ahiru turns toward the someone. "Thanks for that." He smiles. "Anytime."

"Oh! I'm Leo by the way."

"Leo…" "Yeah. It's a weird name, I know."

"Not really, mine's Ahiru."

Leo thinks about something. "You know, that name seems to fit you. You remind me of a duck."

Ahiru sits up quickly. "Well, not like I would know right? I mean, Iwasneveraduckoranything. Seriously, whoevercouldbeaduckandthenturnintoagirlright?"

Ahiru gives Leo a too cheesy smile. "That's just my name."

Leo laughs again. "You're funny, you know? I meant that in a good way. I like ducks."

Ahiru feels her face grow hot. _He likes ducks…_

A boy about 12 appears at the doorway. "Hey Leo, we have someone else who needs help too, remember? There's plenty of time to flirt with this girl later."

Leo's face bursts into red. "I'm not flirting! Just trying to strike a conversation. At least she could talk, not like that other guy you found."

This conversation was moving too fast for Ahiru. _Flirting? But no, I like Fakir._

Ahiru sighed.

_Fakir… _

"Hey." Ahiru looks up to see Leo. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Ahiru just stares up at him.

"I-I mean, if you want me to."

Ahiru can't help her face give him a smile. She can't remember the last time she made someone uncomfortable. With Fakir it was always the other way around.

"It's okay, you can come back."

Leo's face seems to glow. "Nice. I'll be back soon." Leo gets up and leaves the room.

The boy rolls his eyes as Leo passes by, and enters the room.

"Sorry if Leo's giving you a hard time." Ahiru looks up at the boy. He looks like Leo, with the same brown eyes, but his hair is black, and straight. It's also long, by going down to his shoulders. "He's my brother."

Ahiru smiles. "It's okay, he's not. He just looks like he needs someone to talk to."

The boy rolls his eyes again. "Like I'm not enough." Ahiru giggles. The boy gives Ahiru a shy smile. "I'm Henrie."

"Ahiru."

Henrie just stops and stares intently at Ahiru.

"Ahiru…"

"Yeah, I know it's a weird name, like I explained to Leo."

Henrie is now whispering. "No, that's not it. The guy I saw in the forest, who I brought back here…"

Ahiru gives Henrie a look of confusion.

"Never mind. Get some rest."

Ahiru watches Henrie leave.

_What was that all about? _Ahiru doesn't give it too much thought however. She slowly drifts back into sleep.

_Fakir, I miss you._

* * *

As Henrie leaves the room he's confused. _Ahiru? But isn't that who that other guy said he was sorry for? Didn't he say he killed her? Then who is this girl?_

Deep in thought, Henrie bumps into Leo. "Watch where you're going." Henrie looks up. "Did he say anything yet?" Leo sighs. "No… He woke up quicker than Ahiru but he still isn't talking. All he does is stare at nothing." Leo shifts uncomfortably. "It's kind of creepy if you know what I mean."

Leo ruffles Henrie's hair.

"Why don't you try talking to him again?" Henrie doesn't answer back, just walks into the room.

"Hey man, why won't you talk?" Henrie kneels by the bed. "I have a lot of questions for you, you know." Henrie stares at the guy's chest newly bandaged. "Like how'd you hurt yourself for one thing. How'd you get those weird looking scars on your body…"

Henrie looks up.

_Ughh. He still won't talk! _

"And also, what's your name? We got the name of the girl Leo rescued."

Henrie looks down. "It's the same name you whispered before you passed out you know. But I thought you killed her already or something. Cuz that's what you yelled too."

Silence.

"Whatever then." Henrie stands up, and moves toward the door. His back is turned. "Her name is Ahiru…" Henrie waits for the guy to give some form of comprehension.

Silence.

"Whatever." Henrie leaves the room.

* * *

Fakir was lying on the bed, oblivious to everything. His mind occupied with the same thoughts over and over.

_Cowardly knight._

_Worthless writer._

_I'm sorry._

He barely noticed when the boy was leaving the room. Until he said the name.

"Her name is Ahiru…"

Henrie had his back turned so he couldn't see Fakir. Was too far away to hear Fakir whisper.

"Ahiru… But she's gone."

Henrie didn't see Fakir sit up, or hear his other whisper.

"She's alive?"

* * *

**THAT'S END OF FIRST STORY PART! Please send me review! I have to know if it sounds good! **

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU. That counts for this part and all future parts of this story! ;) **


	16. Keep Him Away From Her

_She's alive. _Fakir laid back down. _And she's here. _Fakir shut his eyes. _But I can't see her. After leaving her. Who knows how scared she probably was. _Fakir punched the wall next to him. _But I promised I'd never leave her! _

Henrie rushes back in. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Fakir just stares at Henrie. "You did bang on the wall, right?" Henrie starts to shift uncomfortably. "I mean, if you really did kill her, I won't say anything." He backs up. "I mean, you won't have to kill me next or anything." Henrie turns to rush out of the room.

"Oui." He stops.

"Yeah?" "Come here." Henrie shakily turns around and enters the room. "You said she was alive though…" "Yeah, I mean, there's not a lot of girls named Ahiru I would think." Fakir settles back into the bed. "Your point is?" "Nothing." Henrie looks up at Fakir. "Wait, you just talked!"

"Yeah…And?" Something tells Henrie that this guy isn't all that bad. He sits down on a chair next to the bed.

"Well, you weren't talking for a while so we thought you were just a little out of it." Fakir sighs. "How long have I been here?" "A few days. You're lucky I saw you." Fakir gives Henrie a blank stare. "Back in the forest. I was the one who led you back here." Henrie rubs his shoulder. "Not that it was easy. You weigh a ton." "…"

Henrie looks up. "Hey man, don't be spacing out again." He shakes Fakir. "Snap out of it!" Fakir snaps back to attention. "What? Sorry." Henrie smiles. "It's okay."

Fakir studies Henrie. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, her arm was only messed up a little."

Fakir cringes. "It's better now, right?" "Yeah. You were probably worse off though, you almost cut yourself in half with that gash you got on your chest." To Henrie's surprise Fakir doesn't smile at the joke. He just sees Fakir's face grow into a deeper scowl. "Cut in half…" "Yeah, that was a joke." "It wasn't funny." Henrie starts to get angry. "Yeah? Well I don't see you trying to make this conversation worthwhile! All you do is mope around!" Fakir glares at Henrie. "You would to if you were in my position!"

"Really? If I had a hurt chest I wouldn't carry on like it was the end of the world!"

"How about a hurt heart?" Henrie stops and sits back down. "Your heart?" "Yeah."

"Like, in a love way?" Fakir sighs. "Yeah." "Who?" "Like I'd tell you." "Yeah well." Henrie sits back in the chair. "What's your name anyways?" "Why should I tell you?" Henrie gives Fakir an obvious look. "Uhhh. Because that's the polite thing to do?"

The conversation stops as soon as Leo walks into the room. "Hey, you're talking?" Fakir stares at Leo, almost taunting. "Obviously." "Hey man!" Leo raises his hands in surrender. "I'm not trying to start anything." Henrie turns toward Leo. "You left her room? Amazing, I thought you were going to stay there all day." Leo rolls his eyes. "Haha Henrie, funny. I just left to get her something to eat. She's hungry you know." Leo turns to Fakir. "You want something?" Fakir just stars coldly at Leo. "I don't think so," Henrie pipes in. "Okay then…" Leo gives Fakir a last confused look. "Call if you need anything."

Fakir keeps his glare at Leo long after he leaves the room. "He was with Ahiru?" "Yeah. I think he likes her. I mean," Henrie turns toward Fakir in good humor, "He was stuttering when he was around her, blushing. You know, common reaction when you like a girl." Henrie looks at Fakir, whose face seems twisted with either fury, disappointment, or jealousy. "Hey man, you okay?" "No." Fakir's answer seemed to come out through clenched teeth. "Keep him away from her." "Why?" Henrie stares at Fakir, and then breaks into a smile. "Ohh! She's the one you love!" Fakir gives Henrie a death glare. "Yell it out won't you?" Henrie then collapses laughing.

"Quit it!" "I-I can't!" Henrie is clutching his side. "You just d-d-on't seem like the person who could love." "Yeah well…" "She's so different from you though! She's happy and nice, and y-y-you're all." Henrie attempts to twist his face into Fakir's usual scowl. "Serious and dark."

"Ughh!" Fakir places his blanket over his face. _That's what I get for trying to introduce love to a twelve-year-old!_

"Are you done yet?" Henrie forces his face calm. "Yeah, hey! I bet I know your name now!" Fakir's face emerges. "Yeah?" "It's Fakir!" Fakir turns away. "How'd you know?" "Well, considering that's the name Ahiru says most…" "Fakir's face brightens for an instant. "She does?" "Yeah. Although I could tell Leo is trying to change that."

"Keep him away from her." Henrie looks thoughtful. "I suppose I should. Not many girls can resist what he calls his 'natural charms.' I mean, I think she already was blushing when I saw them a little while ago…"

"No!" Fakir buries his head with his pillow. "Shut up!"

"Sorry. If you **love** her why don't you just go into her room? That'll brighten her day." Henrie adds on an undernote. "She thinks you're dead you know…"

Fakir freezes. "What?" "Yeah, she's always moping around when I catch her alone, muttering, 'Fakir, I'm sorry, It's all my fault." Fakir gives a look of disbelief. "But it's all my fault." "You better tell her that then." "I can't. She doesn't want to see me. I abandoned her." "You're kidding, right? She thinks she's the reason you died."

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!"

Henrie jumps back, startled. "Okay, sorry." Henrie gives Fakir a funny look. "Just get some rest okay?" Fakir just growls back. "Keep him away from her."

"Okay, sure." Henrie leaves the room.

_That sure is one strange guy. _He passes Ahiru's room. She's laughing sat one of Leo's jokes. _I should help though. It looks like Leo's gonna get her before Fakir can. _

Henrie gives an evil smile to himself. _It's not that simple? Please! They just need to see each other!_ Henrie stares at Ahiru from the hall.

_And I think I know exactly what to do to get Fakir brave enough to see Ahiru. _He then stares at Leo, who's obviously enjoying Ahiru's company.

_A little jealousy should snap Fakir out of his frame of mind… _

A plan forms in Henrie's mind.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


	17. Victory

Henrie walks by Fakir's room. "Hey Fakir." "Hey." He pokes his head inside. "You wanna know where Leo is right now?" "No." Henrie walks in. "Well I'll tell you anyways." "Joy."

Henrie sits down by Fakir's bed. It's become his usual spot now. "He's with Ahiruuuuuu." Fakir turns away. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Henrie wants to strangle Fakir by now. "Hello! You're just gonna let her slip away from you because you made one lousy mistake? Seriously, that seems kind of babyish."

_Ignore him Fakir. He'll go away if you ignore him. _

Henrie senses he's pushing Fakir. "I mean, you're right. Someone as pretty as Ahiru needs to be with my brother. He would probably stick by her all the time."

_Ignore. Ignore…._

"And not withdraw into a corner just because he thinks she doesn't love him anymore." Henrie plasters a cheesy smile on his face. "I guess she doesn't love you then."

_That's probably true…_

A new thought comes to Henrie's mind. "You know, if I wasn't paying attention I would think you fell out of love with Ahiru." Henrie thinks about this. "Yeah, that's probably what happened."

_What!_

"And you just want to let her suffer by letting her think that she should love you, when the whole time you don't! Like, chasing after uhhh." Henrie tries to remember the phrase Leo throws around sometimes. "Hopeless love. Yup, you just want to hurt her inside." Henrie sits back to see what damage he has caused.

_That does it…!_

Fakir reaches out and grabs Henrie by the shirt. "What did you say?!" _Maybe my plan worked a little too well…_

Fakir shakes the boy. "Say it!" Henrie's voice comes out in a whisper. "That you wanted to hurt A-Ahiru inside all along…" Fakir is in his face now. "Look, I could put up with you insulting me but when you say ANYTHING on how I would HURT Ahiru on PURPOSE then you have TOTALLY crossed the line, got it?"

Henrie's head is disappearing inside his shirt, like a turtle. "Got it." "Good."

Fakir drops Henrie. "I could get her back if I wanted to. I just don't want to force her." "Ooo. Tough guy." Fakir smirks. "No, actually you need to be a Writer. Guy." Henrie gives him a blank stare. "Get me some paper and a pen." "Okkkk." Henrie rushes out to get the supplies. As Henrie runs down the hallway he sees Leo next to Ahiru's bed. Talking. Henrie does a double-take.

_He's holding her hand?! Oh boy, good thing Fakir still in bed. _

Henrie rushes in. "Took you long enough." "Yeah well…" _…I was just watching your Ahiru get her hand held by my brother. _"Are you watching?" "What, yeah."

Fakir holds the pen, hand shaking. _So, do I really want to do this? _Fakir sighs. _To get Ahiru back, yeah. _Fakir looks up at Henrie. "Where's your brother?" "Oh well actually, umm. About that. Yeah." Henrie looks down. "Yeah?" Henrie backs up before telling Fakir. "With…Ahiru." "I told you to keep him away from her." "Yeah, but he's like, five years older than me! Which means he's bigger, and yeah…" Henrie looks up timidly to see Fakir, who does not look happy at all. "Do you trust me?" Henrie looks up. "You? Not really…" "Good, you shouldn't." "Okay. Then." _This guy is getting weirder and weirder… _

Henrie watches as Fakir starts scribbling something. "What are you-?" "Shh." Henrie slumps back into his chair. "Sorry." Fakir smiles. "Done." "With…?" All of a sudden from Fakir's room the pair could hear someone knocking on the front door. "I'll get it," Leo yells to Fakir and Henrie." Henrie rolls his eyes. "Wow, amazing." "Read what I wrote." Henrie stares down at the paper.

_What the? It says the front door then knocked, and the annoying, full of himself, egotistic,-. _Henrie whistled at the many "descriptive" adjectives written after this to describe Leo. "Nice." Fakir merely grunts in response, and mumbles. "It's true you know."

"So you're gonna make it so Ahiru forgets about Leo?" Fakir stares at Henrie like he's an idiot. "Why would I do that? I could never control people's feelings." "What?! You could do anything if what you write comes true!" "Yeah, and thus why I won't do it." Henrie gapes at Fakir. "Okay, I already thought you were dumb before for not being brave enough to get her, but knowing you CAN and you won't!" Henrie just shakes his head in disbelief. "You have some real mental problems going for you."

_This is going nowhere! I have to rush my plan I guess. _Henrie yells out the door. "Leo!" "Coming." Fakir glares at Henrie. "What are you doing?!" Henrie puts on an innocent face. "Nothing, just speeding things along…" "What?!"

Leo enters. "Yeah Henrie?" "You do know the name of this guy right?" Leo gives Henrie a blank stare. "Uhh. No. He won't talk to me remember?" Fakir could be heard muttering something under his breath. "You're damn right I won't talk to you." Henrie turns. "What was that…FAKIR?" Fakir curses under his breath. Leo stares at Fakir in shock. "You're Fakir?" "Yeah." Leo smiles. "I thought Ahiru was going crazy when she said there was a guy named Fakir." He crosses his arms. "I mean, she said he turned her back into a girl from a duck, saved her from a lake by dancing, and wrote stories that became real." Fakir narrowed his eyes. "She told you that?" "Yeah." Leo smiles. "If I didn't think she was cute I would have thought her for a nutcase."

_Nutcase!_

Fakir springs out of bed and rushes to Leo. "You think she's cute." "Yeah! Who wouldn't?" "Just stay away from her." Leo laughs. "Why should I listen to you? You're not the one she wants to see now. She's moved on." Fakir glares at Henrie. "You said she mentioned my name a lot." Henrie shifts around. "Yeah…Used to. I mean, she would probably change her mind if she saw you." Leo interjects. "But she won't." Fakir backs Leo against the wall. "Who's going to stop me?" Leo pushes back Fakir. "Well, me for one thing."

Henrie just watches this with interest. _Man, I hope things aren't his crazy when I start to like girls. _

Then Leo gives Fakir one mighty shove against the wall. Hard. The noises could be heard by Ahiru. "What's going on in there?" Fakir's about to tell Ahiru he's here when Leo swiftly clamps his hand over Fakir's mouth. "Nothing Ahiru…" Fakir, desperate to have his presence known does the only thing he could do in the moment.

He bites Leo's hand.

"Yeeeeoo!" Leo cradles his bitten hand. "Leo?" Ahiru's voice is coming closer. "Nothing, Henrie just bit me. Troublesome little squirt." Then Ahiru giggled. Fakir's heart sank. He wasn't all that sure about girls and giggling but he was certain that was a flirtatious giggle.

_She never giggled like that for me…_ Fakir stays against the wall. _She likes Leo… _Leo, seeing Fakir defeated on the ground smirks. "I told you."

"No!" Henrie knew Leo wasn't playing fair. He rushes out to the hall and grabs Ahiru's good arm. "Look who's here." "Henrie." Leo grabs him out of the way and stands in place of the doorway in front of the defeated Fakir. "Oh." "Yes Ahiru, I'm here." Fakir watches the whole scene. Then Leo decides to push his victory further.

In a swift movement Leo leans down and kisses Ahiru. Forcefully.

Fakir is trapped once again in his mind. He notices the kiss, and knows his fate. _She's chosen…_

Fakir turns his face away, but suddenly stops.

"Ack! Leo stop it!" Fakir sees Ahiru try to push Leo away. "Why Ahiru? You know this is what you want…" Leo is forcing Ahiru closer to him. "No! Stop! I like Fakir!" Leo just breaks the kiss and laughs. "He's dead Ahiru."

Fakir feels the anger swelling up inside him.

"D-E-A-D! And don't worry, even though you killed him I'm here to forgive you." "What, no. That's not right!" Leo backs her up against the wall. "Yes it is!" Leo grabs her wrists in a prison hold against the wall. "I'm here now Ahiru." Ahiru stares up at Leo, and remembers that this very same scene happened with Fakir. When he caught her snooping around after he locked Mytho in a closest. "Get away!" Then Ahiru cries.

Fakir's heart feels like it was stabbed. "You jerk!" Fakir rushes from behind and pulls Leo away. All the fury building up inside of him through this whole ordeal is finally let out.

Fakir throws punches left and right. "YOU DO NOT MAKE HER CRY!"

Finally, Fakir throws one good punch to knock Leo out. Henrie helps Ahiru up. "You guys should run." "Yeah…" Ahiru stops crying and looks up. Fakir turns toward Ahiru, and smiles when he sees her. Her eyes once again fill the void that was left in his heart. "F-Fakir…" She rushes to hug him but he stops her. "Not here."

Fakir grabs Ahiru's arm and Henrie leads them out. He whispers one last thing to Fakir. "You know, I still think you're crazy." Fakir just scowls at him as the door closes.

_And I still think you're annoying._

"Fakir, now?" He smiles at her. "Not yet." And with that he wraps his arm around her shoulder and together they walk to wherever Fakir has in mind…

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART!! **Please review! I have to know if it sounds good!

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! **This counts for this and all future story parts! ;)


	18. All Is Forgiven

Fakir and Ahiru walk until they reach the gazebo in the park. "At least we're almost home…" Ahiru adds. "Yeah…"

Fakir is about to sit down when Ahiru stops him. "Wait, stay there." Fakir gives her a blank stare, but listens. _What is she up to now? _

Ahiru walks away from Fakir until she's about ten feet now. "Now?" Fakir sighs. "Yeah." And with that Ahiru rushes up to Fakir and hugs him. The force is so strong, that she knocks both of them over. "Omph!" "Watch it Baka, I still have a hurt chest you know." Ahiru giggles at Fakir's joke, and then turns red in the face. "What now?" "You're still not wearing a shirt you know…" Ahiru gets off Fakir and sits down next to him. He gives her an amused glance. "Should that matter?" She smiles at him. "No…"

Then Ahiru reaches over and hugs Fakir closer. She buries her face in his chest. "I'm so happy you're here."

Fakir turns slightly red at this sudden wave of affection, and tentatively wraps his arms around her thin waist. They stay like this for a while, and then Fakir realizes something. "You're crying…" Ahiru looks up at his face, her eyes wet with tears. "Because you're back Fakir…I thought you were gone forever. I felt h-h-horrible, because when I thought y-y-you were gone, my h-heart hurt so bad." She holds on tighter to Fakir, wanting the warmth from his chest. Fakir rests his chin on the top of her head. "I felt the same way… I thought you wouldn't want to see me." He closes his eyes, "Because I left you there." He squeezes Ahiru and knocks the air out of her. "I left you there." "No. Don't be sorry." Ahiru kneels in front of him, and puts his head in her hands, so he's staring at her. "It's okay." Fakir knows it's not, but something in her eyes tells him to stop discussing the matter further. "Ahiru." He takes her by the wrists and gently pulls her hands down. Then, while still holding her wrists he leans over, and kisses her.

Ahiru can't help but blush, still getting adjusted to this new Fakir. She certainly doesn't reject this though. She pushes back with more force, wanting to deepen this kiss. He does the same.

Suddenly, Ahiru topples them both over again in this act. She breaks the kiss and giggles.

_That nice giggle…And now I know it's for me. _

Ahiru's smile get even bigger when she realizes she made Fakir blush as well. "You're blushing because I'm on top of you, aren't you?" "No!" Fakir turns his face away. Ahiru just laughs and pulls his face close to hers, and continues the kiss. Fakir deepens it, having his tongue dart out once more. Ahiru complies, and her tongue leaves her mouth as well. Both Ahiru and Fakir weren't sure how long this kissing match lasted, since both were trapped in a world of their own. A world together.

Slowly, Ahiru ended the kiss. "We really should be getting back. I can only imagine how freaked out Charon is right now." Fakir sighs, "Yeah, I was thinking about that this whole time too." Ahiru nestles her face in his neck, lightly brushing her lips with his skin. "But I don't want to stop this." Fakir wraps his arms around Ahiru once more. "You think I want to stop too? But we have to go." "Yeah," Ahiru hesitantly agrees.

Fakir pulls Ahiru up with him. "You know, when we get home there is probably going to be a very awkward scene with Charon." They start walking. "How so?" "Well, the last anyone sees of his is morning almost a week ago. Your weird friends have that photo of us kissing." Fakir smiles and pulls Ahiru closer to him. "Kissing deeply I might add." Ahiru then realizes how tired she is. She tries to stifle a yawn. "Baka." He lifts Ahiru up, placing one arm under her back, the other under her knees. Ahiru sighs contently and drifts off to sleep, with her face nestled in his chest.

"Maybe I could write something to make it seem we've only been gone a day…" Fakir looks down. "What do you think Ahiru?" No answer. He looks down and sighs. "She's asleep. Baka." Fakir continues the walk home in silence.

The lights are out when Fakir reaches their house.

_Their house… _

Fakir stops outside the door. "Ahiru," He tugs on her braid. "What?" "We're here." "So?" He drops her, expecting her to land on her feet. Of course, she falls.

"What are you doing? That wasn't nice! I was sleeping fine and then you have to wake me up! Well that's just nice…" Fakir knows she's going to wake up the whole town with that complaining. He quickly silences her with another kiss. It works.

She has a dazed look on her face. "Where are we again Fakir?" "Home." "Oh." Ahiru gets ready to open the door. "Wait!" She turns to him. "Let me write something down…" Ahiru puts her hands on her hips as Fakir reaches into his pocket for the paper and pen he forgot to give back to Henrie. "Sneaky Fakir." He simply smiles. Ahiru waits. "Sooo. What was supposed to happen?" Fakir crumples up the paper and puts it back in his pocket. "We've only been gone one day. Your friends never saw us…Uhhh." Fakir holds Ahiru's hand. "Kissing, and Leo never chases after me in a fit of rage of stealing you from him." Ahiru holds on to Fakir's hand. "Silly, I never liked him that way. You didn't steal me away." "Hey," Ahiru looks up at Fakir. "Let me think I did okay? Give me something to feel good about." Ahiru pouts. "Aren't I enough?" "Please, I already have to stare at your face when I kiss you, don't make it worse." "Hey!" Ahiru then catches Fakir's sly smile. "How funny." The door then burst open to show Charon. He smiles to himself. "I thought I heard voices out here."

Fakir and Ahiru freeze. Fakir who still is holding Ahiru's hand drops it and replaces his just laughing face with the usual scowl. Ahiru of course turns bright red and laughs for no reason, a little too loudly. Charon looks over the scene with interest. "Where have YOU two been all day?"

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART!! **Please review! I have to know if it sounds good!

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! **This counts for this and all future story parts! ;)


	19. Utter Mortification: Fakir

Fakir and Ahiru glance helplessly at Charon. Fakir tries to keep his tough exterior however. "We were out for a day. Nothing exciting there." Ahiru nods her head rapidly in agreement. Charon nods to himself. "And your shirt is where?"

Ahiru hisses to Fakir. "You could have at least made it so we never got hurt while you were bending reality." "Quiet!"

Ahiru gives Charon a cheesy smile. "Well, about that, it really is a long story so what's the point in asking about it right?" Fakir mutters something under his breath. "Fakir, do you have something to add?" He glares at Charon. "Yeah, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Fakir storms past Charon.

Charon looks knowingly at Ahiru. "So what really happened?" Ahiru blushes again. "Nothing! I mean, whatever we used to do when we would hang out for a day. You know…" Ahiru counts off the many things in hopes Charon will let her go free. "To the lake, to town, to the bookstore, walk pass the Academy, to the…" Ahiru has nearly named everyplace in Kinkan Town before Charon lets her go. He smiles to himself, on how hard Ahiru and Fakir are trying to cover up the obvious.

"Ahiru, you could stop now." "Oh. Okay." Ahiru runs up the stairs. Charon shakes his head as she goes up. _So even when it's so obvious to everyone they still feel a need to hide it…_ Charon's face brightens. _Maybe with a little encouragement those two will learn how to feel comfortable together in public…_

Ahiru burst into Fakir's bedroom. Fakir is at his desk, and smirks as Ahiru comes in. "I thought you were never going to get here." "Yeah, well. I had to find something to say." Ahiru grumbles to herself. "Charon just seems to know everything." Fakir sighs, "True."

Ahiru creeps up behind Fakir and sees him fiddling with something on his desk. "What's that…?" Fakir sits straight up and jams whatever he was working on in the drawer. "Nothing." Ahiru pouts." Let me see!" "No." "Come on…" Ahiru gives Fakir a sad face. "Not going to work." Ahiru is behind Fakir and sticks her tongue out at him. "Meanie." "I've been called worse."

Ahiru sits down on the bed, and asks the question both have been wondering about. "Do you think Charon saw…" She trails off. "Us holding hands?" Ahiru nods. Fakir leans back in his chair. "Without a doubt…" "Oh." Fakir is still leaning dangerously too far on the chair. "Why do people have to make a big deal about us two?! People get together all the time and no one ever tries to blow it up into a big thing!"

"Well, maybe because you're the person getting together with someone." Ahiru stares down sadly. "And it's with me. That's not who everyone would expect you to like. Someone like me." Ahiru sighs. "You're good at everything and I stink at everything." "What?!" THUD!

Ahiru leans over the bed to see Fakir on top of the chair he was leaning back on. "That's what you get for being clumsy."

Fakir gives Ahiru a glare, but she can't help but giggle. "It can't work Fakir. I don't think you can scare me anymore." Fakir rolls his eyes. "And why would I want to anymore." Ahiru is yawning openly now.

"Go to bed Baka." "No, not until you tell me what you're hiding in that drawer." "It's nothing important! Just go to bed already!" "Fine." Ahiru rests her head on the pillow. "I'm sleeping!" "Good."

_He could be so stubborn sometimes…_

Minutes pass by. "Fakir…" "What?" "I can't sleep with the light on." "Sorry." He turns off the light. "Fakir…" "What?" I can't sleep with the window open." "Sorry." He shuts the window. "Fakir…" "What?!" "I can't sleep with you not sleeping too." "Get used to it, I'm not tired yet." "Please!" "No." "Go to bed."

He passes by her bed and feels a hand grab hold onto his arm. "Ahiru…" "You need to sleep too!" "Yeah, but not in here!" Even in the dark Fakir could see Ahiru's dumbfounded face. "Why not? You did when I was a duck, and when I fainted." Fakir tries to shake his arm loose. "Yeah, because one you were a duck and two, because you just came to from fainting so I didn't want you to pass out again." Ahiru meows. "But I'll be cold, scared, and alone." Fakir rolls his eyes. "Sure you will." "Why are you acting funny now about this whole thing?" "Uh well, let's think abut this for a minute." He stares down at Ahiru, "Honestly Ahiru, can't you use your head for once?" "I can! All we did that was different is that we've kissed! That's it!" Fakir tries to yank his arm out. "Exactly, that's just it!"

Unfortunately at that moment Ahiru also pulled with the same force, and Fakir found himself on top of Ahiru. "Ahiru!!!!" Fakir was blushing violent red by now. He was surprised she couldn't feel the heat emitting from his face He was only on top of her sideways, but to him that was already too close.

And of course Charon also opened the door at this exact moment, to bid them both good night. Light flooded into the room from the hall. Charon froze in place at seeing a tomato-faced Fakir on top of Ahiru.

Fakir shut his eyes, hoping it was all a dream. _Now I'll never hear the end of it. _

Fakir pushed himself off of Ahiru with so much force he landed on the floor.

Ahiru unaware at how embarrassing this situation was for Fakir just smiled brightly at Charon. "Hi Charon. I was just getting mad at Fakir he wouldn't…"

Fakir his face in his hands. _Just stop at "Fakir wouldn't go to bed." "Fakir wouldn't go to bed." _"Go to bed-." Fakir breaths a silent sigh of relief. The red pales down on his face. "-with me." _Ughh. Ahiru! _

Charon just stares at the now red Fakir. "Uhhh. Fakir?" "Charon, she pulled me on top of her!" He now freely glares at Ahiru. "And she didn't mean 'Go to bed with me.' Like you think! She meant-." Fakir stops, he feels a hand grasp his shoulder. Charon.

"Fakir, want to go downstairs and talk for a bit?" Fakir sighs. "I don't have a choice do I?" "After seeing what I just saw here, not really…" "I told you what happened!"

Charon just steers the clearly embarrassed Fakir downstairs. Charon turns to Ahiru. "Good-Night Ahiru." "Night…" The door closes behind him. "Fakir…" "What." He steers Fakir to the living room. "Why don't you believe me?!" Charon smiles. "I do, too an extent." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Charon sighs to himself as Fakir glares at him. _This is going to be a long talk…

* * *

_

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


	20. Whispers

The only light in the room was the fireplace, causing the flickering of light and Charon's and Fakir's faces. Fakir obviously didn't want to be here, and surprisingly Charon felt the same.

"As I was saying Fakir, I know that Ahiru probably pulled you on top, but still you have to be careful…" Fakir just sank back into the couch, trying to drown out Charon's voice. _Ughh. We've already had this discussion five years ago, why does he have to bring it up again?! _Fakir just ignored the one-way conversation, by trying to get some sleep. _Maybe if I fall asleep he'll stop…_

Fakir fell himself drift off, until Charon uttered something to instantly wake him up. Fakir bolted up. "What did you say?!" Charon smiles. He knows he found Fakir's weak point. "That you should try to control your impulses on someone like Ahiru?" Fakir rolled his eyes. "Not that!"

"You didn't let me finish…" Fakir sits back down. "Fakir, just to be careful around Ahiru. I know she probably cares for you as much as you would care for her…" Charon looks up to see Fakir staring at the wall, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah right…" "Fakir, don't hide your feelings. It's painfully obvious to me that you do." Charon smirks. "I practically raised you." Charon sighs. "All I'm saying is that just don't pressure Ahiru. She would do anything for you Fakir, and many a man would take advantage of that." "Charon, honestly. Who do you think I am?"

"Fine, no more on the subject, just be careful." Fakir grunts in response. "I also wanted to give you advice…" "On…?" "Don't close yourself off to Ahiru. She's the type of girl who would want to help you in any way, but you would shrug off her help. I know it." Fakir slowly turns toward Charon.

_Like during the storm…_

"And to let Ahiru in once and a while. I know it's hard, but Fakir, think about it. A relationship can not survive alone with good looks and kisses." Fakir turns slightly red. "Yes, I know Fakir." Fakir gives Charon a scowl in return. "Just be honest around her. Don't be afraid to show her what you really feel, what you think, what you fear…" Fakir stands up. "Sure Charon. When did you become the philosopher?" "Fakir…" "I'm doing fine. She's doing fine. Charon, just stop." Fakir has had enough of this. He walks up the stairs to his room. "I don't need anyone telling me how to lead my own, personal life. Got it?" "Fakir, it's not as easy as it seems! I'm just doing this because I'm your-." Fakir glares at Charon. "Charon, you're NOT my father." Fakir storms in his room.

He walks to the edge of his bed and sits down. _Why does everyone feel the need to intervene?! I could do just fine on my own! _Fakir sighs and turns to see Ahiru sleeping contently. He remembers their recent fight. _What was it about? Me being defensive, Ahiru saying I don't let anyone ever see the true me?_ Fakir lies down as far from Ahiru as possible. _I have to be more careful around her… I already almost lost her once…_

Fakir reaches out to grab the end of Ahiru's long braid, and holds the bob at the end to his chest. _If only it wasn't so hard. Ahiru, just stay with me, okay? Because I'm not even brave enough to say this to you while you're awake. _

Fakir leans over to whisper something in her ear. "Ahiru, just stay with me. I need you…more than you know."

Fakir stiffens at Ahiru's sudden movement. "Ahiru?" She's thrashing gently, in her sleep. _The Baka's having a nightmare…_

Fakir hesitantly wraps an arm around her waist to keep her from moving, and pulls her close. He whispers in her ear. "It's okay, I'm here." He smiles to himself as she falls into the peaceful pattern of sleep, subconsciously snuggling closer to him. He rests his head near her neck, inhaling her scent. _Like the lake. Why am I not surprised? _

He begins to let his eyelids droop, all the while still whispering to her. "Ahiru, just understand…I know you love me…But it's hard for me to say it…" Fakir drifts off into sleep.

Unknown to him Ahiru was awakened when he first placed his arm around her.

_I hope Fakir bought that I was sleeping… _Ahiru begins to drift off again when she opens her eyes instantly, after Fakir's whisper. _It's hard for him…_Ahiru feels her eyes beginning to tear up for some reason. _I know it's hard Fakir, but why? _She clutches Fakir's arm closer to her body. But d_on't worry Fakir, I'll make it easy for you…I'll find out why…_

She sighs. _I promise…

* * *

_

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART!! **Please review! I have to know if it sounds good!

**OH YEAH. I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! **This counts for this and all future story parts! ;)


	21. WHAT!

Ahiru reluctantly opened her eyes. She had a pretty peaceful sleep, considering that she went to bed so late. _If it wasn't for Fakir waking me up…_ Ahiru stopped. _I have to make it easier for him now… _Ahiru sighed, knowing this was going to be hard. She decided to sleep some more, when she felt Fakir moving behind her. _His hair is so soft, and warm…_Ahiru remembers when she would nestle in Fakir's hair as a duck.

Fakir wakes up to find his face right next to Ahiru's neck. His lips lightly grazing her skin. _Ughh. What happened last night? _Fakir stiffens as he remembers Charon's "discussion" with him. _That's what happened… _Fakir slightly has his face go red as he remembers what he said to Ahiru last night. _Why am I embarrassed? She was asleep._ _No way to hear what I said…_ Fakir sighs. _I can't even admit my feelings in her sleep? _

Ahiru turns over in the bed to face Fakir. "Ohio Fakir…" Fakir gets up suddenly. "Ahiru, what day is it?" Ahiru lazily sits up, still half-asleep. "Uhh. I think Monday…Wait, Monday?!" Fakir curses to himself. _How could I have lost track of time? And my suspension is over too. Damn._

Ahiru bolts out of the room to the bathroom, to hastily change into her uniform. "Hurry up Baka!" "Okay, I'm hurrying…" Fakir grabs her wrist and rushes her down the steps. "Ouch! Come on Fakir, relax." "Relax?! Baka, don't you know what today is?" Fakir grabs their bags and more or less throws Ahiru's hers. "Hey! Careful, you almost got my head!" "Ahiru, just stop complaining okay?!" Ahiru grumbles to herself. Her arm also feels like it's about to be pulled out of her socket. _No thanks to Fakir…_

Through the town the two rush, as Ahiru peeks at the clock tower. _Okay, if it's five to seven, then we might make it. _"Fakir! We won't be late!" "Ahiru, be quiet okay? I know that, but I don't want us to be the last two to walk into class."

"Why?" "Baka, remember!" Ahiru tries to think as Fakir pulls her harder to catch up. _Monday…Monday… _"Fakir? What do you-." Ahiru suddenly remembers. _Aeeeiii! Neko-sensei! And the auditions…_ Ahiru wants to beat herself up for forgetting. Neko-sensei was to go over the next production. _And he always picks on late comers…_

Ahiru goes red in the face. _So he would probably make me and Fakir dance together…Wait, that's not so bad. _Ahiru looks up to see a distressed Fakir, and remembers what he whispered. _He doesn't want anyone to see him dancing with me…He doesn't want anyone to see me around him…_ Ahiru sighs. _Alone he will be as kind as ever, but around other people and school he would want to stay away from me as far as possible… Why Fakir? Why is that so hard? _To Ahiru it still seemed like a great puzzle.

They're in the hallway now, almost reaching the door. Fakir's hand immediately releases from her wrist. _What a surprise…_ Ahiru looks through the ajar door. "Fakir, he's not in yet!" Fakir smirks. "Naturally." He pushes open the door and walks in. Ahiru walks in after him. She stops however, when she realizes two hands are pulling her down. "Ahiru!!!"

Ahiru looks down and sees Pike and Lillie smiling at her. "You're not late for once!" Lillie tears up. "So now we won't have anyone to rescue from a wedding proposal because they were late." Pike sighs sadly. "True…" Ahiru just nods.

"So what were you doing walking in with Fakir-sama?" Ahiru tries to fight the blush creeping on her face. "What do you mean?!" "Awww! Our little Ahiru-chan is as clueless as ever!" Lillie eyes Ahiru evilly. "Maybe stopping him to admit your undying love?"

"WHAT?!" Ahiru flinches, for she realized this came out as a yell. Everyone stops talking and turns toward her. "Hehe…" She covers her face in her hands, before glancing quickly to where the advanced dancers sat. Fakir catches her stare, and smiles slightly and so fast it was unnoticeable to everyone but Ahiru. She shakily smiles back before realizing Fakir already has turned away from her direction. _At least it was a smile… _

Neko-sensei walks in the room. "Hello class." He says, with his usual upbeat attitude. A not so cheery scattering of "hellos" greets him back. "HELLO CLASS!" "Hello Neko-sensei…" He smiles. "Much better." Neko-sensei reaches behind him to pull out a rather large and dusty book. "For this year's performance I believe we should do a play converted to a ballet." He smiles smugly. "I'm sure all of you have heard of Romeo and Juliet?" His question is greeted by immediate groans of disapproval.

Ahiru just stares blankly at the book. _Romeo and Juliet?_ Ahiru apparently has no idea what the play is about.

"Now, as you are all hopefully aware auditions for Romeo and Juliet are today. Any volunteers?" Neko-sensei looks hopefully around the room.

"ME!" Femio of course is raising his hand wildly. "I was BORN to play Romeo!" Neko-sensei pretends not to hear. "Fakir-san? I assume you would love to try out?" "No." Neko-Sensei is stunned. "But someone with your skill should play Romeo!" "No."

Femio leaps up. "You heard him dear instructor! He has refused the chance of a lifetime!" He gets on one knee. "I therefore must solely step in and rightfully be what I was bo-." Neko-sensei interrupts him. "Perhaps if we pick Juliet first Fakir-san will change his mind?" Fakir mumbles under his breath. "Doubt it."

"Who would like to play Juliet?" The number of participants is more encouraging this time. Neko-sensei scans the room, to see Ahiru and her rooms the only ones not interested. "Lillie-san, Pike-san, Ahiru-san, why are you not interested?" Lillie stands up. "For we want to encourage our little Ahiru to try to be brave and try out!" Pike joins Lillie. "Hai, hai, we think she is an excellent Juliet." "Really?" Neko-sensei narrows his eyes at Ahiru. "Do you really want to Ahiru-san?" Ahiru rapidly shakes her head. _I may not know who Juliet is, but if Pike and Lillie want me to try out it must not be good…_

"Ahiru-san, you have the part." "WHAT?!" The room is echoed with Ahiru's, and the other girls in the class voices. "Yes, if you can dance with your partner." Ahiru gulps. "And my partner, Neko-sensei, is?" "Why not…Fakir?" "WHAT?!" The voices echo again. "He is obviously going to be our Romeo so he should start the practice." The bell rings for Break. "Fakir-san, Ahiru-san. Stay in for the practice. A few Pas De Deux's would serve practice nicely." Before Fakir could protest everyone left the room. Ahiru nervously shifts her look to Fakir. "Umm. I guess we should practice?" Fakir still doesn't look at her, and kicks the wall out of frustration. "Just great! Everything's going my day today…" "Umm. Fakir?" "What?" Ahiru notes he's obviously irritated. "Who ARE Romeo and Juliet?" Fakir stares at her in disbelief. "Baka, you should at least know that!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" "Fine, but we have to practice." Fakir goes to Ahiru's side and takes her hand, ready to start another Pas De Deux. Ahiru gets ready, still not sure of her dancing abilities. "Baka, relax. You're not as bad as you think." Ahiru's face tinges slightly with pink.

"Well Fakir, what is the story about?" Ahiru feels herself being pulled in the first position of the Pas De Deux, and the dance begins. Fakir glances away from her before continuing. "It's about two lovers…"

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PART! please review! I have to know if it's good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future parts of the story. ;)**


	22. Thank You For Not Listening

_So Romeo and Juliet is about two lovers…_

Fakir twirls Ahiru, all the while explaining the tragedy of the play.

"Two lovers whose families hate each other fall in love." "Do they really hate each other?" "Let's say each family kills someone from the other family at least three times by the end of the play." "But that's so sad…" "It's a tragedy Ahiru, for everyone." Ahiru effortlessly danced with Fakir, still wondering why she could dance so well with him. _It's like when we danced in the Lake of Despair…He really does make the weak me stronger…_

"Ahiru are you listening?" "What? Sorry Fakir…" Fakir sighs. "I said the end is that Juliet fakes her death and buys a sleeping potion for her to appear dead. Then Romeo comes, and sees her 'dead.' He thinks she really is dead, and he." Fakir stops talking, and Ahiru looks up. Their dance is slowly reaching an end. "What happens next?"

"He drinks this poison he had, and dies. Juliet wakes up, sees him dead, and kisses…him, because she thinks she could get the poison if she kisses him. It doesn't work, and she stabs herself too, so they're both dead."

Fakir is slowly lowering Ahiru into the last position, each other's face only inches from the other. "But that's such a sad story! Everyone dies!" Fakir smirks. "Not all stories are happy you know…" Then Ahiru closes her eyes, knowing full well Fakir will kiss her then. He's about to, his lips inches away when the door burst open to the practice room.

"ACK!" Fakir drops Ahiru suddenly so she hits the floor. She glares up at him, and sees he's avoiding her stare again. Instead Fakir is glaring at the intruder.

_Femio…What is that loser doing here? _"What are you doing here Femio?" Femio strides over to Fakir. "I'm just humbly going to practice so Neko-sensei will have to give me Romeo." Femio picks up the fallen Ahiru. "Shall I bless you with my dancing mademoiselle?" Ahiru stiffens and avoids Femio's gaze. "Uhh. Well Neko-sensei wanted to have me practice with Fakir so I should be doing that." Ahiru breaks free from Femio's grip and runs to Fakir. "You should ask him if it's okay…"

Femio smiles. "Ahh. A challenge? It seems my sweet flower is in love with another…" Ahiru feels her face erupt in red. Fakir senses her discomfort.

"No Femio, she just wants to practice, so if you don't mind, why don't you leave?" "Ahh. You are jealous are you not? It's okay, I would not want to still her away so sneakily from you." Fakir rolls his eyes. "Why would I be jealous?" "Because I know you must love her. Why when you danced with her before, it was emitting care and love for this gentle creature." Fakir rushes up and grabs Femio by the collar. "You were spying on us?!" "It is just a fault of mine. A sin I must pay for later in life." "How about now?" Fakir looks like he'll strangle the boy when Neko-sensei walks in.

"That's enough. Femio-san, I think you would play an excellent Paris considering how you and Fakir get along." Femio is shocked. "He almost killed me!" Fakir smirks. "That's why. Romeo kills Paris." Femio tries to glare at Fakir menacingly. "Do not think you have seen the last of me! My vengeance will be swift stealthy!" Femio rushes out of the room. Neko-sensei smiles. "Yes, he'll make a perfect Paris."

Neko-sensei tells them they can leave early for the day. As Fakir and Ahiru leave the school gates Ahiru realizes something. "Fakir, shouldn't we worry on what Femio is going to do?" Fakir slows down so she could catch up to his strides. "Relax Ahiru, someone with his small a brain couldn't think of anything too devious."

Ahiru smiles. "So were you jealous?" Fakir stops walking. And gives Ahiru a look. "Why would it matter? I know you would never go to Femio." Ahiru has a glitter in her eye. "Maybe I would…" Fakir jerks her arm. "Ahiru, don't be talking nonsense okay?"

Ahiru frowns at him. _He sure is taking everything I say too seriously. _"Fakir, I was joking." "Well I'm not in a joking mood okay?" Fakir storms off toward the lake. Ahiru realizes he should have alone time for once. She makes the walk home.

Charon sees Ahiru come up. "Where's Fakir?" Ahiru sighs. "The lake. He was acting so grouchy so I decided to leave him alone." Charon nods his head and lets Ahiru in the kitchen. "And would I be right in guessing he didn't tell you what day it is today?" Ahiru nods. Charon sits down. "Today is the day his parents died…" Charon looks up at Ahiru. "And you can imagine he would fully blame himself, although he never had anyone to tell him of his gift. He still carries the weight of their deaths on his shoulders."

Ahiru looks down sadly. "Fakir never told me today was that day…" Ahiru holds back tears. "I want to help him but he only pushes me away most of the time." "Ahiru that can be expected. You know how Fakir is…" Ahiru stands up. "But it's not fair! Why is it so hard for him? If he only let make him feel better." Charon looks up to Ahiru. "He's always been like that Ahiru, since their deaths. A tragedy at that young an age is sure to affect a person somehow later in life." "But I know Fakir wants me to help. He just doesn't say it…" _When I'm awake that is. _"Ahiru, maybe Fakir doesn't want help…" "He does. He does!"

"Then try to go to the lake, maybe cheer him up." Ahiru agrees. "If he wants to be cheered up that is…" Charon sends her off.

Ahiru walks and sees Fakir sitting on the dock. _All he's doing is staring of into space…_ Ahiru walks up slowly behind him. "Fakir?" Fakir doesn't turn toward her. "Yes Ahiru?" She sits next to him, her feet dangling over the edge of the dock. "Do you want to talk about something?" "No." Ahiru nods her head. "I thought so…" Fakir looks at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me because you never want to. Fakir, I want to help you, but how can I if you shrug me away?"

"I don't shrug you away." "Yes you do! Fakir, do you want to talk about what today is?" "No." Ahiru sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. "You see, you just did it right there." Fakir turns toward the lake again. "Whatever."

_I guess I'll have to help you the hard way then…_ "Fakir, do you like me?" Without even glancing at her Fakir says, "Shouldn't you already know the answer to that?" "Yes, but why don't you ever say it?" "Why should I? My answer is obvious." Ahiru gives Fakir a disbelieving face. "So? It doesn't hurt to say it once in a while." "I don't see the need to."

Ahiru tries to act sad. "So you don't then…" "Baka, I know where you're going with this so just stop." "Hmph!" Ahiru sits up on her own and crosses her arms. "If that's how you're going to be about everything." He smirks.

"Fakir, are you excited for the production in a few weeks?" "No." "Why not? You'll be dancing with me." "Exactly. I have to look at your face and watch your pitiful dancing through the whole thing." Ahiru looks down sadly. _He's right about that…_

Ahiru then realizes it's getting dark. "Fakir, shouldn't we be going home now?" "You can, I want to stay here a little while longer." "Okay," Ahiru gets up slowly, still hurting at Fakir's comment. Ahiru is about to walk away when she feels Fakir pull on her braid. She turns around. "Fakir?"

"Uhh Ahiru…" Fakir looks away from her. "Yes?" _He's going to say he likes me! So I did help him…_ "I just want to say I'm…Sorry." Ahiru seems taken aback. "For what?" Fakir pulls harder on her braid. "You're not making this any easier you know!" Ahiru smiles to herself. "You're sorry for…?" "I didn't mean what I said before. I… want to dance with you. I'm looking forward to it…" Ahiru walks back to Fakir and kneels next to him. "I know Fakir."

She leans over and pecks him on his cheek. Fakir still has his face turned away but Ahiru knows he's blushing. "I know, it's okay." She gets up and starts to walk home. "Ahiru…?" She stops. "Thanks, I guess…For coming back." "Coming back to do what?" Ahiru asks in her most innocent voice. Fakir scowls at her. "For coming back to talk. With me. After I said to not come. Back." Ahiru grins broadly. "You're welcome Fakir!" She skips home.

_Maybe helping Fakir won't be as hard as I thought…

* * *

_

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STROY PART! please review! I have to know if it sounds good!**

**OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! that counts for this and all future story parts! ;)**


End file.
